Invisible
by superlc529
Summary: Lois keeps wishing she can see how Clark truly feels about her, her wish is granted and she becomes invisible... CLOIS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... we'd definitely have more Clois since Season 4 if I did! :P

Summary: Lois keeps wishing she can see how Clark truly feels about her, her wish is granted and she becomes _invisible_...

Tagline: _The fog fades away and she's left in a field full of truth and certainty, forever altering her perspective on the world and most definitely on Clark Kent._ (Credit to who thought of tagline: **luvloisnclark**)

Pairing: Clois! :D

Spoilers: Most of Season 8, but not that much... ;)

A/N: It's Tuesday! And as promised, I'm posting! :D

The idea behind this story has been circling in my head for a _long_ time now (even before _A Night Out_), and I finally wrote it. It takes place in Season 9, but won't really follow any events, since S9 hasn't aired yet; and in this story Jimmy is still alive! He's not going anywhere! 8-)

I split this story into: a Prologue, 9 Chapters, and an Epilogue. 8-)

You can thank **redplanetkrypton** from DI for the amazing poster that's in my profile! I'm not sure when, but **dawnstarlight** from DI will be making a trailer for this, and I can't wait to see it! :D :)

Okay, okay, stop muttering to yourself, you wanna read... well, who am I to stop you? Here you guys go, the beginning of _Invisible_...

**_Invisible_**

**Prologue**

"Cyborg is spelled c-y-b-o-r-g, Lois, not s-i-b-o-r-g," Clark pointed out to her on her screen and walked around to his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Webster," Lois replied, rolling her eyes, and hit the backspace button to correct her mistake, "Sigh, I still can't believe John was a cyborg with a meteor-rock heart."

"Me either," Clark said sitting down and scooted his chair in closer, "He seemed like a good guy."

"Why is it that every guy who asks me out tends to try and kill me or you?," Lois asked rhetorically, thought about it a minute and clarified, "Well except for AC and Ollie."

"You couldn't have known about him, Lois," Clark reminded her.

"I know… I uh, I just thought you were jealous," Lois started, leaning forward on her desk, shrugging her shoulder.

_"That's because I was," Clark thought, but voiced aloud, _"I was just trying to look out for you… I'll always be around."

"You're always looking out for me, Clark," Lois commented, genuinely, "Thanks."

"You heading home?," Clark asked quickly when he saw Lois get up.

"Easy there, cowboy… I was just getting up for some more coffee. My expertise tells me that I can have one more cup before I OD on the caffeine," Lois smirked at him, and went to go get her desired drink.

"Need any more help with spelling?," Clark asked, getting up gesturing with one hand while the other one went into his pocket.

Lois raised her eyebrow, "Trying to find an excuse to stay longer with me, Smallville?"

"No," Clark replied none too convincingly, "I just figured that I'd be easier to ask than your spell checker since I'm already here and I come with some banter."

"Yeah… Sure, I totally buy that," Lois laughed and smirked with a wink, passing him back to her seat, "You've gotta work on your comedy act, Clark. Besides, I think I'm done with the article anyway."

"Want me to proofread?," Clark offered.

"I have to put a lot of red circles for _your_ writing," Lois reminded him, "I think I'm fine, Clark." Lois replied and clicked print and picked up the paper from the printer near her desk.

_"It's kinda cute that he's coming up with all these excuses to stay with me," Lois thought with a smile, "I just wish I could see how he truly feels about me."_

_"Sigh, I wish I could tell her about me," Clark thought with a sigh, "She __**is**__ strong… but too many people have gotten hurt because of my secret… I __**can't**__ risk losing her."_

"Well," Lois started, louder than necessary, "I think I'm going to head out now." She started gathering her stuff and looked at Clark expectantly. He had been acting weird ever since she had miraculously reappeared.

He looked like he wanted to say something, "I…" Clark started, he wanted to tell her how much he missed her when she was missing. He wanted to tell her the truth about him. He wanted to tell her how much she means to him, but all he managed was a deep sigh and, "Have a good night, Lois."

"You too, Smallville," Lois smiled sadly and turned around, closing her eyes. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but he was giving so many mixed signals she didn't know what to think, _"I really wish I could see how he truly feels about me."_

Lois got in her car and voiced her wish one more time, "I just want to know how he feels about me so we can stop dancing around each other! Why won't he just give me a straightforward answer? Oh, I know! Because he loves driving me crazy! Sigh, I must be going crazy… I'm talking to myself." She aggressively started her engine and pulled out of her parking spot – a lone figure watched her leave in the shadows, their features hidden in the dark.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Clark muttered to himself, fighting off tears, as he threw his red backpack down on the counter that held his 'Blur' outfit, "I should have told her how I feel about her, but nooo… I had to be an idiot. I lost my faith in humanity when she left, I _died_ when she left… I'm the Man of Steel and stronger than anything on this planet, but I can't tell the woman I love... I love her. Listen to me, now I'm even talking to myself like she does." Clark ran his hand through his hair and went upstairs to bed. As he went up the stairs, another figure in the dark watched him go up the stairs and smiled.

Climbing into bed wearing Clark's high school number eight football jersey she "borrowed", she ran her hands under the pillow and looked to the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Clark a few weeks after they had first met and Chloe offered to take the picture of them with the Kents, teasing about it being a 'family picture'. Jonathan and Martha had their arms around each other and Jonathan insisted they do the same just for the sake of the picture. After rolling her eyes, Lois conceded and put her arm around Clark's waist and Clark did the same. It was awkward at first between them, but it felt so natural. Everyone's smiles were so bright; it was one of her favorite pictures and if she ever told Chloe or Clark, they'd never let her live it down.

She let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes, and breathed, "'Night Smallville."

In a familiar yellow farmhouse at the same time, Clark stretched out on his bed and turned his head to a picture on his nightstand. It was the same picture Lois had on hers. It was one of his favorite pictures and if he ever told Chloe or Lois about it, they'd never let him live it down. If he just had the courage to tell her how he feels, he'd be able to hold her like that again every day.

Turning his head back up at the ceiling he sighed, closed his eyes, and breathed, "'Night, Lois."

Morning crept in and the sunshine shone through the break in the curtains, right into Lois Lane's eye. She moaned and turned around causing the bed to shake a little. Was it morning already? It seemed like she had just gone to bed. Reluctantly sitting up, her hair was partly falling in her face and partly standing up on its own. Opening one eye, she looked at the clock. She closed it again at the early time and then her eyes shot back open when she realized… that wasn't _her_ clock. Still sitting in bed she jumped and realized she was in Clark's room. Looking down, she was relieved, but confused that she was dressed in jeans and a maroon blouse that dipped down enough to grab attention, but not enough to seem slutty. She was dressed the way she was for work the previous day.

"How in the hell did I get here?," Lois whispered out loud and wiped a frustrated hand over her face. She half expected Clark to bust open the door and yell "Gotcha" and laugh at her. But after a minute of staring at Clark's empty room, there was no yelling farm-boy.

"Clark?!," Lois yelled, getting out of the bed. She edged herself off of Clark's bed, not bothering to make it, she headed down the stairs, "Smallville? Are you here? Care to tell me why in the hell I was in your bed when I fell asleep in my own?"

Clark wasn't anywhere to be seen in the house. Now, starting to get a little freaked out she ran around the house to see if Clark was playing a joke on her and was hiding. She couldn't even find Shelby, "Okay, I am officially freaked out now. I go to bed in my own apartment and wake up in Clark's bedroom with the farm-boy nowhere in sight."

To try and calm her nerves she went into the kitchen and searched for the coffee machine. She reached out for the freshly brewed pot and her heart started to race when she watched her hand phase right through the handle, "Oh my God! What's happening to me?!"

Lois was really starting to freak out now as she backed away from the offending coffee pot and stopped right in front of the island. In an attempt to try and make sense of what was going on, she dug in her pockets to see if she could find her cell phone and call Clark. She almost growled when she realized that it was nowhere to be found; and in her other pocket, no car keys or wallet.

"Is it too much to ask for to find out what the heck is going on?," Lois asked herself, loudly at first, but then her voice died down at the end as she let out a large and audible sigh.

"_Maybe I can help explain, sweetheart," a voice said behind her._

_Lois whipped around and her eyes widened before they started tearing up. In a barely audible whisper, she said one word, "Mom?"_

**TBC**

So, was it worth the wait? Are you intrigued?

Please tell me how you like it so far!! :D You guys know, I thrive on reviews! So please comment! They _truly_ mean the world to me! :)

By the way, while Lois is "invisible", her dialogue will be in italics to differentriate the fact that nobody can see or hear her... ;) I hope it won't be distracting.

I also finished another story that **redplanetkrypton** suggested to me entitled, _A Night in Sin City_. I don't know when I'll start posting it, though. I don't know when I'm going to update this one, but you can assure it won't be _too_ long. ;) :D

Please Comment! 17 more days until _Savior_! Woo-hoo! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... obviously, there'd be more Clois. :P

A/N: Wow! This story has a huge response and I'm sooo happy about it! :D :D

Thanks to everyone who's replied so far and to those of you who are simply reading! You really gotta thank Jovi for the poster and Dawn for the trailer... those were incredible!

Okay, so Chapter 1 isn't that long, but I figured it's better than nothing, right? ;) I'll update again when I get a chance, now that I'm back in class (the professor strike is over), I'll be focusing on that too...

And just a reminder, Lois' dialogue will be in italics to show that she's invisible. ;)

Alright, stop grumbling... here's Chapter 1 of _Invisible_...

___Previously in **Invisible**..._

_Clark wasn't anywhere to be seen in the house. Now, starting to get a little freaked out she ran around the house to see if Clark was playing a joke on her and was hiding. She couldn't even find Shelby, "Okay, I am officially freaked out now. I go to bed in my own apartment and wake up in Clark's bedroom with the farm-boy nowhere in sight."_

_To try and calm her nerves she went into the kitchen and searched for the coffee machine. She reached out for the freshly brewed pot and her heart started to race when she watched her hand phase right through the handle, "Oh my God! What's happening to me?!"_

_Lois was really starting to freak out now as she backed away from the offending coffee pot and stopped right in front of the island. In an attempt to try and make sense of what was going on, she dug in her pockets to see if she could find her cell phone and call Clark. She almost growled when she realized that it was nowhere to be found; and in her other pocket, no car keys or wallet._

_"Is it too much to ask for to find out what the heck is going on?," Lois asked herself, loudly at first, but then her voice died down at the end as she let out a large and audible sigh._

**_"Maybe I can help explain, sweetheart," a voice said behind her._**

_**Lois whipped around and her eyes widened before they started tearing up. In a barely audible whisper, she said one word, "Mom?"**_

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 1**

_"Hello, Lois," Ella Lane smiled at her eldest daughter._

_"Mom!," Lois ran up and embraced her mother in a bear hug. Realization started to dawn on her, "Am I…," Lois started and paused a minute and let out a little gulp to try and form the question, "Am I **dead**?"_

_"No, Lois… you're still very much alive," Ella assured her coming out of the hug._

_"Then uh, how do you explain my hand going right through the coffee pot or just the fact that I'm talking to you right now?," Lois replied, eyebrows raised, and pointing to the pot, then back at her mother._

_"I can't give you all the details yet, sweetie. But you'll find out in time," Ella replied._

_"Mom… please I need to know what's going on. Why did I wake up in Clark's bed when I fell asleep in my own?," Lois asked. She didn't mean to raise her voice to her mom, but it was all understandable, given her current situation._

_"Because it's where you wanted to be," another voice answered behind her. Widening her eyes at the voice she hadn't heard in over three years, she turned around to see Jonathan Kent._

_"Mr. Kent?," Lois muttered barely above a whisper and engulfed him in a hug too, "Wha-What's going on here? What do you mean this is where I wanted to be?," Lois asked as Jonathan came out of the hug and walked by her, taking his place next to Ella._

_"Clark," Jonathan simply said in response to her question._

_"**Smallville**? I wanted to be near Clark? Is he going through what I'm going through right now? Is he alright? Where is he?," Lois asked, growing immediately concerned about Clark and forgetting about her own situation by rapidly firing off questions._

_"Clark's perfectly fine, sweetheart and so are you," Ella assured her._

_"Then **what** is going on? Why can't I touch anything?," Lois asked once again. She was growing increasingly annoyed at the lack of an answer from her mother or Jonathan._

_Ella looked to Jonathan and he nodded his head at Lois as if to tell her she could explain, "You wished you could see how Clark truly feels about you."_

_"I did this to myself?," Lois asked, placing her hand on her chest, "Wait, Mom how do you even know about Clark?"_

_"I've been watching over you for your entire life, Lois," Ella replied, "I've seen your heartaches and your happiest moments… and I've never seen you happier than when you're with his son."_

_"I don't know what Clark feels anymore," Lois shook her head._

_"Lois, if there's one thing I noticed while you lived with us, it was that you brought Clark out of his shell," Jonathan stated, "He was always walking on eggshells around everyone, even Chloe and Lana, but around you… he couldn't have been more like himself if he tried."_

_Lois looked down and then back up at her two friendly ghosts, "This is a great conversation… but we're getting off topic. How did I do this to myself? I didn't wish anything near any meteor-rock… I think."_

_"The meteors have nothing to do with this, Lo," Ella replied, "You wished a few times that you could see how Clark truly feels about you… and now you'll be able to."_

_"Well let's see, I wished for it three times," Lois stated thinking aloud. "What is this some sort of **Beetlejuice** thing?," she raised her arms up in the air and looked up, "I wish I had a million dollars. I wish I had a million dollars. I wish I had a million dollars." After nothing happened, she dropped her arms to her side with a slap, and looked back to Jonathan and Ella._

_Jonathan laughed, "No, Lois… we just figured it was about time you got to see Clark's feelings about you."_

_"Who's we? You and my mom?," Lois asked._

_Ignoring her question, Ella went on to explain, "You're being given a rare chance to see how the man you love feels about you. You'll be… attached to Clark so to speak. Wherever he goes you'll go."_

_"Who said anything about me loving Clark?," Lois asked, folding her arms. _

_"Clark won't be able to see or hear you, but you'll be able to see and hear everything perfectly," Jonathan added ignoring Lois' denial._

_"Is it only Clark that won't be able to see me?," Lois wondered, finally accepting her situation._

_"You'll be invisible and inaudible to everyone," Ella elaborated._

_"So once I see if Clark has feelings for me, will I be done?," Lois asked._

_"It's a little more complicated than that, Lois," Ella answered._

_"Why am I getting a chance to do this?," Lois kept asking._

_"All of your questions will be answered in time, Lois," Jonathan replied, "For now… just watch and listen. We'll be around."_

_Ella and Jonathan started to fade away as Lois yelled out, "Wait! Mom! Mr. Kent!"_ Just as they disappeared, Clark walked through the kitchen door and grabbed the coffee pot Lois had failed to obtain before, to pour himself a cup of coffee. He was already dressed for work, but it didn't explain where he was while Lois was frantically searching for him. Chalking it up to freaking out, she rationalized she must've just not noticed him in the house. Now Shelby was at his feet, ready for his breakfast.

"Hey boy," Clark kneeled down and scratched him behind his ears, "Here's your breakfast… dig in."

_"Hey Clark!," Lois yelled, testing to see if she really couldn't be heard. Either Clark was ignoring her or he really didn't hear her._ She got major confirmation when Clark stood up and walked completely through Lois as if she were a ghost. He paused for a minute and turned around like he felt something, but he shook his head at the nonsense.

_"Did you feel me?," Lois asked, but of course was met with no answer, "Well this is stimulating… watching Smallville eat breakfast."_

"Why am I being such an idiot?," Clark asked, putting his fist to his cheek, sitting at the table.

_Lois perked up, "This should be interesting."_

Before Clark could continue talking to himself, Oliver knocked on the kitchen door. Clark got up to answer it, and let him in, "Hey Ollie."

"Clark… how are you?," Oliver asked. They were just getting back to their friendship after the whole Doomsday Debacle. It was still a little shaky, but it was getting better.

"Fine… I was just about ready to head to work," Clark replied and pushed in his chair to the kitchen table. Lois looked at her watch, she hadn't realized how long she was talking to Jonathan and Ella.

_"How in the hell is he going to make it to work on time?," Lois asked herself. In her musings she didn't hear part of Clark and Oliver's conversation._

"… I'm glad we're okay, Clark," Oliver finished.

"Me too… I understand your line of thinking and I'm sorry too," Clark apologized.

"You were closer to it than any of us… I should've listened to you," Oliver replied.

_"What are you two talking about?," Lois asked, a little mad that by talking to herself she made herself out of the loop._

"How's Lois?," Oliver asked.

_"Can't wait to hear this," Lois' face lit up forgetting her previous question._

"She's… fine," Clark replied and looked down.

"You still haven't told her have you?," Oliver asked, knowing full well about his feelings for Lois. Those two were just too stubborn for their own good.

"Can we just drop it, Oliver?," Clark avoided the question, walking past him.

"You know she…," Oliver started carefully.

"Oliver! Please, I know… I will when I'm ready," Clark yelled and then said more calmly.

_"Wow, I guess Smallville feels **something** for me… but is it more than friendship?," Lois asked herself, her arms folded._

"I've gotta get to work, Oliver. I'll see you later," Clark said, opening the kitchen door.

"Alright… I'll see you later with Chloe," Oliver nodded and walked out. He didn't want to push him. They were just getting their friendship back on track after Clark regained his humanity when Lois reappeared.

_"How's he going to make it to work on time?," Lois asked herself. Suddenly, she was surrounded by blurs and the next thing she knew she was in the Daily Planet by their desks, "I'm not sure I want to know how that happened… maybe my watch is off."_

"Hey, CK," Jimmy smiled, walking up to Clark, "Where's Lois?"

"She's not here yet?," Clark asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Lois is never late."

"Maybe she just slept in," Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. Aside from a now healed sprained arm, Jimmy walked away from Davis unharmed. When Davis overheard him and Chloe talking about getting back together, Jimmy saw Davis coming up behind him in the reflection of the glass and managed to turn around and have a throw-down with him. During their fight, Davis fell into some spikes and was killed instantly.

_"Gee, thanks for worrying about me guys," Lois remarked and watched as Jimmy sat in Lois' chair._

"Why don't we go give her a wake-up call? You could bring her a cup of coffee and some breakfast," Jimmy proposed, continuing to try and play the matchmaker.

"Alright," Clark agreed.

"Wanna go there the fast way?," Jimmy asked, bouncing on his heels. Ever since he found out about Clark being the Red-Blue Blur, he kept trying to get free rides.

_"Fast way?," Lois asked intrigued. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer, but there was no way she would remain quiet during this little adventure._

"Rain check, Jimmy," Clark replied with a smile, "I think I'll get her a double-frosted bear claw with some coffee."

_"Aww… thanks, Smallville," Lois said and walked with Clark and Jimmy as they went to go get her breakfast and to her apartment. "Wait a minute, I didn't ask Mr. Kent or my mom if I was in spirit or if my body is still in my apartment," Lois said stopping in her tracks as Clark poured Lois' coffee in a Styrofoam cup, "Oh, God."_

"After you," Clark gestured as he let Jimmy into the cab first. Clark told the driver Lois' apartment building's address as he shut the door, and they were off.

_"Hmm, I wonder why I was able to sit in the cab with them, but Smallville walked right through me… maybe it's like Al from **Quantum Leap**," Lois mused about her ability to not fall through the car. She followed Clark and Jimmy to her apartment building after getting out of the cab._

"Lo-is!," Clark yelled and simultaneously pounded on the door.

_"Good luck getting an answer," Lois stated._

"She sure is a heavy sleeper," Jimmy said as Clark continued to knock, "This is getting us nowhere. Step aside, CK." Clark stepped aside and watched as Jimmy shimmied Lois' apartment door open.

"Learn from Lois?," Clark asked as her door swung open.

"Nope, just a little trick I picked up," Jimmy explained.

_"Now that I know you can do that, Jimbo, you're coming with me more on investigations," Lois was impressed._

"She's probably still sleeping," Clark said after listening in and heard her heart beating steadily.

"I hope she doesn't yell at us for waking her up… or barging into her apartment," Jimmy said and followed Clark to Lois' bedroom. Lois followed Jimmy and Clark. She was curious and yet a little scared to see herself lying there.

"Lois?," Clark whispered opening her bedroom door.

"Nice sleeping attire… boy I hope she didn't hear that," Jimmy laughed and then grew more afraid from the possibility she may have heard him.

_"You're **so** lucky my hands would faze right through you right now, Olsen," Lois almost growled. She wasn't expecting anyone to see her sleeping in Clark's football jersey._

"I was wondering where that went," Clark smiled and walked closer to Lois' sleeping form. He put the coffee and double-frosted bear claw on her nightstand. Lois looked on sympathetically, she somehow knew that as long as she was on this journey, the Lois in the bed wouldn't be waking up. "Lois? Lois, come on wake up. You don't need any more beauty sleep," Clark laughed and added in his head, _"You're beautiful enough already_."

_"What the hell? Did he just say what I think he just said?… But, his mouth didn't move," Lois started talking to herself, "Can I hear his thoughts?"_

"Lois?," Jimmy whispered under his breath growing a little worried. He heard of being a heavy sleeper, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Lois," Clark started, now getting increasingly worried. "This isn't funny, Lois," he started to shake her a little bit, "Lois! Jimmy, dial 9-1-1!"

Jimmy nodded vigorously and brought his phone to his ear. Lois stood by Clark's kneeling form in front of her body. She could hear him whispering to her, "Lo? Please… please wake up, Lois. Oh God, this can't be happening."

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and started to tear up, "Lois… I can't lose you."

_"Oh, Clark," Lois sighed and continued to watch helpless to the scene in front of her._

**TBC**

So, how'd you like the first chapter? You like the fact that Jimmy's still alive? ;) And in on Clark's secret. 8-)

Poor Clark, huh? :'( I don't know when I'll post Chapter 2, but you guys won't have to wait _too_ long... ;) Alright guys, you know the drill... keep those reviews coming, I _thrive_ on them! :)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D :)

2 more freaking weeks until _Savior_!!!!!!!!! *faint*

P.S. For those of you who don't know, a trailer has been made for this story... the link is in my author profile.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... the S9 Premiere would be 9-18 instead of 9-25 if I did... :P

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! And to those of you who are just reading too! :D

Well, it's Tuesday and as promised, I'm updating this story. I'll get to updating _ANISC_ in a bit... ;)

So you all agree that we've got a worried Clark on our hands, and you're right...

I don't know when I'll update both stories again, it all depends on my homework. It _may_ be at the end of this week or possibly the weekend, but I'm not making any guarantees. ;)

*hears mumbling*

I get it! You wanna read! Go ahead, I'm not stopping you... here's Chapter 2 to _Invisible_...

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

_"Lois?," Jimmy whispered under his breath growing a little worried. He heard of being a heavy sleeper, but this was getting ridiculous._

_"Lois," Clark started, now getting increasingly worried. "This isn't funny, Lois," he started to shake her a little bit, "Lois! Jimmy, dial 9-1-1!"_

_Jimmy nodded vigorously and brought his phone to his ear. Lois stood by Clark's kneeling form in front of her body. She could hear him whispering to her, "Lo? Please… please wake up, Lois. Oh God, this can't be happening."_

_He brushed the hair out of her eyes and started to tear up, "Lois… I can't lose you."_

**_"Oh, Clark," Lois sighed and continued to watch helpless to the scene in front of her._**

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 2**

"An ambulance is on its way, CK. I'll call Chloe," Jimmy informed him, gave a sympathetic smile, and walked out of the room to give him some alone time with Lois.

"Sigh, come on, Lois… Wake up," Clark tried again. He was half-tempted to super-speed her to the hospital himself, but he didn't want to hurt her. Carefully, he maneuvered Lois' body so he could pick her up. He repeated the words 'wake up' like a mantra, over and over again.

Carrying Lois' sleeping form, he walked out the door with Lois following, _"Clark, I'm so sorry. I wanted to find out how you feel about me so bad, but I never would want you to go through anything like this… I hope this will all be over soon."_

"The ambulance is here, CK. Chloe's on her way to the hospital. I already called Tess and told her what happened. She said it was alright if we take the day off," Jimmy told him, "I don't know what's gotten into Tess lately, but I hope she stays this way." Clark simply nodded to indicate that he heard him.

"We'll take it from here, sir," the EMT said putting his hands on Lois to put her on the stretcher. It was like Clark was numb; he blindly nodded and watched him start to load Lois in the back of the ambulance.

_"This is really freaky," Lois said as she watched herself go into the ambulance, standing next to Clark._

"… Sir?," the EMT questioned. He had been asking Clark a question, but he didn't hear him.

"Sorry, what did you say?," Clark replied, this time focusing on the paramedic.

"I asked if you're family," he repeated.

"No," Clark shook his head, "But I _am_ riding with her."

_"Go, Smallville," Lois praised his take charge attitude. She just wished it was under better circumstances._ The paramedic simply nodded and allowed Clark to jump into the ambulance in front of him. True to Ella's word, it was like she was being pulled to be next to Clark as she appeared on the other side of her body across from him, a second before Clark climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Any idea what's wrong with her?," Clark asked while holding her hand and rubbed his thumb against the top of it. Lois raised her hand and looked to Clark holding her body's hand. She could feel him, but she couldn't feel the paramedic.

"Not yet, sir… you said she won't wake up?," the paramedic asked.

"No, we had gone into her apartment to wake her up for work… and then she just wouldn't wake up," Clark explained, looking to Lois on the gurney.

"There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her," the paramedic replied, thinking out loud.

"Then how do you explain her not waking up?!," Clark asked, starting to get defensive. He didn't mean to lose his temper, but having Lois so vulnerable just struck something inside him.

"I don't know," the EMT replied truthfully. He was used to having people yell at him, concerned for their loved ones.

_"I don't even know how this is happening," Lois said and moved her hand in the same motion as Clark as if he could feel her as she felt him._

Clark was simply in a state of numbness while he walked with the paramedics when they arrived at the hospital, signed Lois in, ran some tests on her, and when he went into her room. Jimmy and Chloe finally arrived after Clark had been sitting by Lois' bedside for a few minutes. Lois remained quiet as she watched Clark continue to rub her hand, as she did the same in the air.

"Clark? Jimmy filled me in… any word on what's wrong with her?," Chloe asked, walking in the room with Jimmy by her side.

"They have no clue," Clark replied, his eyes didn't leave Lois as Chloe and Jimmy came up behind him, "The doctor will be here any minute to tell us what he knows."

"Did anything happen last night that might have caused this?," Jimmy asked. He knew they had stayed late to work on their stories.

"No," Clark shook his head, "Nothing that I can think of."

_"Aside from my selfish wishing," Lois muttered. She really hated being helpless. Didn't her mother and Jonathan know that? _

"Which one of you is Clark Kent?," Dr. Kane asked walking into her room.

"I'm Clark Kent," Clark replied, standing up, letting go of her hand. Lois lifted her hand, it felt cold from the lack of Clark's touch.

"We're not sure what's wrong… everything seems normal except for the fact that she won't wake up. She's not in a coma, she just _simply_ won't wake up," Dr. Kane replied, folding his arms with his clipboard in his right hand. He was completely puzzled.

"Did you take a brain scan?," Chloe asked, "She's been knocked out a lot… plus she was missing for awhile after Doomsday."

"That could be a factor, but I'm being truthful here… I don't know what we can do for her except to keep her for observation," he replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"I'll bring in one of the World's top neurologists," Oliver said from the doorway of Lois' room, making his presence known.

"And who are you?," Dr. Kane asked turning around.

"Oliver Queen of Queen Industries… and a good friend of your patient," Oliver replied, "I understand you're doing as much as you can, but I think she may need a more specialized doctor right now."

"Understood," the doctor nodded, "Fly in your specialist, but she's staying a patient in this hospital."

Oliver gave him a curt nod as the doctor left the room, "Thanks for filling me in on what happened, Chloe."

"No problem," Chloe simply replied.

"Do you think your neurologist will be able to help, Oliver?," Clark asked walking closer to the billionaire. Lois walked up behind Clark, eager to find out if there could be a logical explanation for what was happening to her aside from hallucinating.

"Can't hurt," Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to go ahead and make the arrangements… do you want to come, Clark?"

"Uh… nah I'm gonna stay here with Lois," Clark replied and looked back at Lois then faced Oliver again, "Why don't you take Chloe and Jimmy with you? You guys can fill me in on everything later."

"Alright," Oliver nodded as Chloe and Jimmy followed him out the door. He closed the door behind him leaving Clark alone with Lois' sleeping form and for once a quiet Lois looking on the scene before her.

"Sigh… Why is this happening, Lois?," Clark asked out loud, taking her hand in his once again. With his other hand, he brushed her bangs out of her face.

_"I wish I knew, Clark. I wish I knew," Lois answered and kneeled next to Clark and her body._

"I should have told you how I felt last night when I had the chance," Clark started. Lois tilted her head in interest. "I don't even know if you can hear me," Clark whispered as his eyes danced with emotion.

_"Oh, Clark," Lois whispered again and hovered her hand over his shoulder._

Clark bowed his head and looked back up biting his bottom lip. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he continued on, "Lois… you're unlike any other person I've ever met. Don't worry that's supposed to be a compliment," Clark laughed a little, licked his lips and continued on, "You're amazing, you've quickly become a part of my life that I want to become permanent… I haven't been brave enough to say this to you when you were conscious. I know what you're thinking, 'Typical Smallville', right?… but I uh, I just wanted to tell you that, sigh… I love you, Lois. I have for awhile now, I just never had the courage to tell you."

_Lois was tearing up along with Clark, "I love you too, Clark." _

"I love you, Lois," Clark said again and put his head down on top of Lois' hand, sniffed, and closed his eyes while tuning into her heartbeat.

**TBC**

Aww... wasn't that sweet? :D

Am I keeping you guys on the edge of your seat? ;) Well at least she now knows how he feels about her... but she still has a way to go. ;) :D

Please Comment you guys... I _really_ thrive on them when I have a lot of homework. It gives me something to look forward to! *hug* And maybe they'll inspire me to start writing another Clois story. :P

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... _believe_ me I don't... I'm not that rich. :P

A/N: Alright, I have a breathing moment so I figured I'd spend it updating my stories. You guys wanted your fix and I'm giving it to you. ;) I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I figure I make it up by posting 2 stories at once... I hope it makes up for it! ;)

Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next time I'll update will again be on Tuesday... or if I work on my homework in a timely manner and I don't have anything else to do, who knows, I may update sooner... ;)

Alright! Enough with the griping... here's the next chapter to _Invisible_... :D

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

"I should have told you how I felt last night when I had the chance," Clark started. Lois tilted her head in interest. "I don't even know if you can hear me," Clark whispered as his eyes danced with emotion.

**"Oh, Clark," Lois whispered again and hovered her hand over his shoulder.**

Clark bowed his head and looked back up biting his bottom lip. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he continued on, "Lois… you're unlike any other person I've ever met. Don't worry that's supposed to be a compliment," Clark laughed a little, licked his lips and continued on, "You're amazing, you've quickly become a part of my life that I want to become permanent… I haven't been brave enough to say this to you when you were conscious. I know what you're thinking, 'Typical Smallville', right?… but I uh, I just wanted to tell you that, sigh… I love you, Lois. I have for awhile now, I just never had the courage to tell you."

**Lois was tearing up along with Clark, "I love you too, Clark." **

"I love you, Lois," Clark said again and put his head down on top of Lois' hand, sniffed, and closed his eyes while tuning into her heartbeat.

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 3**

"Clark?," Chloe asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Lois turned around at Chloe's entrance. He had fallen asleep, the light streaming in Lois' window had now turned into a starry night.

"Chloe? What are you doing back?," Clark asked, sitting up.

"You fell asleep, Clark," Chloe explained, "I was going to come by one more time to visit before visiting hours were over and I noticed you were still here."

"Oh," Clark sniffed and wiped his hand under his eyes.

"You alright, Clark?," Chloe asked, concerned. She didn't see Clark cry too often.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine, Chloe," Clark nodded after taking a breath.

"Do you need to talk?," Chloe asked, lowering her head a little to look into Clark's eyes who had his head bowed.

"I think I'm fine for right now, Chloe. Thanks," Clark nodded.

_"I don't understand why I'm still invisible," Lois shook her head._

_"Your journey isn't over quite yet," Ella said from behind her._

_"But I heard how Clark feels about me… we love each other," Lois started, shrugging her shoulder with a small happy laugh, and started tearing up again, "Why aren't I back to normal?"_

_"More things have to come to light," Jonathan answered, coming up behind Ella, "You're going to help Clark with something."_

_"How can I help him if I can't touch him? He can't see or hear me," Lois wondered, shrugging her shoulder. She looked back to Clark where Chloe seemed to be giving him a pep talk._

_"I can't really explain it…," Jonathan started._

_"Try," Lois practically barked and then looked apologetic at the elder Kent, "Sorry."_

_"You'll be able to help Clark with something that will in turn help the world," Ella stepped in for Jonathan._

_"What does Clark have to do with the world? Is it a story he'll be working on?," Lois asked._

_"You and Clark are very important in the world to come and it's better if what Clark needs to do is accomplished sooner by you helping him," Jonathan tried to explain as cryptically as he could._

_"Mr. Kent, you were never this cryptic when you were alive," Lois said, shaking her head in frustration._

_"Just… trust your gut. You'll know what to do when the time comes," Ella told her with a smile and a nod. _

_Once again Jonathan and Ella faded away before Lois could ask anything else, "I hate it when my own advice is thrown back at me. Could this get any more irritating?"_

"Do you want a lift to the farm or do you want to go solo?," Chloe asked just as Lois reverted her attention back to them.

"Actually… I was wondering if you could drop me off at Lois' apartment?," Clark replied. Taken aback at first, Chloe simply smiled and nodded. She knew he wanted to be close to Lois if he couldn't be with her at the hospital. Clark and Chloe left Lois' hospital room as Clark cast one more glance at Lois' still form while the invisible Lois was right behind them.

Lois' apartment seemed duller than it had when he was there earlier. He just stood in the doorway and looked across her living room, some books and magazines were strewn everywhere, and there was a half-melted tub of rocky road ice cream on the corner of her coffee table.

"Clark?," Chloe started taking Clark out of his trance, "You know, Lois is going to be alright, right?"

"Yeah," Clark replied and attempted a half-smile, "I know, Chloe… thanks for the lift over here. I didn't feel much like running."

"No problem," Chloe smiled and patted Clark on the back for support, "I'll see you tomorrow." She shut the door behind her, leaving Clark in the apartment alone with Lois.

_"This is really sweet of you to stay here, Smallville," Lois said as if Clark could hear her._

"Lois," Clark half laughed when he saw that there was still a spoon inside the half-melted tub of rocky road ice cream, "I think this can go back in the freezer."

_"Cleaning up for me, huh Smallville?," Lois laughed, following him into her kitchen._

"Wild Cherry ice cream?," Clark asked when he put the other tub back into the freezer, "I wonder if she's trying to drop some subtle hints."

_"I didn't think you were going to be in my freezer, Smallville… but thanks for the credit," Lois replied with a laugh._ Clark closed the freezer door and slowly walked to her bedroom, he reached out his hand to the door handle, and just kept it there for a minute. _Lois watched him freeze, "Sigh, I'm sorry, Clark."_

Clark let out an audible breath and twisted the door handle, opening it and walking into her room. Just as when he had walked through her apartment door, her bedroom seemed duller than that morning because Lois wasn't there. He sat on the edge of her bed, turned his head for a moment and next to the now stale bear claw and cold coffee, the picture on her nightstand caught his eye.

"Dad must've made a copy for you," Clark said as he took the frame into his hands.

_"Yeah, I asked him to," Lois said, sitting on the bed next to Clark, "It's my favorite." She'd go insane if she didn't talk to him as if he could hear her, so she decided to do just that._

"I wish I knew what's happening to you," Clark sighed, setting the picture back down, "I hope Ollie's neurologist figures this out."

_"Somehow I doubt it, Clark," Lois said, "Any idea what it is that I have to help you with to help the world?"_ Clark of course didn't hear her and got up from her bed to go back into the living room. Lois followed him. He took a seat on Lois' couch just as a knock came to her door.

Furrowing his eyebrows at who could possibly be coming to Lois' apartment at this hour, Clark got up to answer the door. Maybe it was Chloe checking up on him again. He really didn't need her to keep doing that. Clark opened the door to be met with, "Oliver."

**TBC**

Again... don't kill me for the shortness... *ducks*

Chapter 4 is longer, I promise... ;) It's not _super_ long, but it's longer than this one. ;)

I hope the fact that I'm posting 2 stories at once with _ANISC_ having longer chapters makes up for it. ;) 8-)

Keep those reviews coming! You know they fuel me... I need a little help for brainstorming for another possible S9 story, so keep those reviews flowing! :D 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... I don't have that kinda money... I'm a college student! ;)

A/N: Hey Everybody! Guess what? My _only_ class today was cancelled so I got a head start on updating this! I got a little side-tracked in reading Krys' PHENOMENAL _Free Fall_... if you haven't seen, she's got Chapter 10 up, you should check it out. ;) :P

I'll get to updating _A Night in Sin City_ in a little bit, I wanted to update this one first as per usual. This next chapter is longer than the previous one but it's not _super_ long. I hope it satisfies your fixes! ;) :P

I don't know when I'll be updating again... maybe I'll update on Friday while we're all on Clois Cloud 9 for the S9 Premiere, and it'll help time go by faster! :D ;)

Okay, I can hear the grumbles from here... without further adieu, I give you Chapter 4 of _Invisible_...

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

"I wish I knew what's happening to you," Clark sighed, setting the picture back down, "I hope Ollie's neurologist figures this out."

**"Somehow I doubt it, Clark," Lois said, "Any idea what it is that I have to help you with to help the world?"** Clark of course didn't hear her and got up from her bed to go back into the living room. Lois followed him. He took a seat on Lois' couch just as a knock came to her door.

Furrowing his eyebrows at who could possibly be coming to Lois' apartment at this hour, Clark got up to answer the door. Maybe it was Chloe checking up on him again. He really didn't need her to keep doing that. Clark opened the door to be met with, "Oliver."

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Clark," Oliver greeted, hands in his pockets, "Chloe told me you were staying here for right now while Lois is in the hospital. Can I come in?" Clark simply stepped back and gestured for Oliver to come into the apartment.

"You're not here to give me a pep talk and tell me this isn't my fault are you?," Clark asked as Oliver came in and Clark shut the door, "Chloe did enough of that at the hospital."

"No, I'm not here for that, Clark," Oliver replied turning back around to face him, "I'm here to tell you about what the neurologist said."

"Oh," Clark replied a little embarrassed, "What'd he have to say?"

"He's really… baffled," Oliver searched for the word, "All of her brain activity is normal. She seems to be in some sort of dream state, so he's going to try and monitor that to see if anything will come up from that."

"So you're saying… she's stuck in a dream?," Clark replied, trying to make sure he understood him.

"In laymen's terms I guess so," Oliver shrugged his shoulder, "But even _that_'s reaching… he really can't find anything wrong with her. She simply won't wake up."

"You don't think something happened to her from the time she was missing after Doomsday do you?," Clark asked for his honest opinion.

"That's probably the most logical explanation… of course we have no idea what happened to her during that time," Oliver shrugged, "I doubt even _she_ knows what happened."

_"You got that right," Lois replied with a sigh._

"I wish I could do more to help," Clark started to act guilty.

"Don't go blaming yourself, Clark," Oliver recognized him going into brood mode, "You know, Clark… you're an investigative reporter, why don't you investigate?"

"I'll try that. Thanks, Oliver," Clark nodded, "Maybe you could have some of the team look into it."

"Already done," Oliver smiled, "Chloe's looking into it with Jimmy."

"Did you make Jimmy an honorary member?," Clark asked.

"Yup," Oliver nodded, "He deserves it and he's every bit as tough as you are."

"Yeah," Clark smiled.

_"What team are you guys talking about?," Lois asked, "Don't tell me you have a merry band, Robin Hood."_

"What's his codename?," Clark wondered.

"Hot Shot," Oliver replied, "Thought it was appropriate with his photography and his ability to clear up pictures."

"I'm sure he appreciates it," Clark answered, "Is Watchtower almost cleaned up?"

"I hope you're talking about the building," Oliver teased. Clark nodded and gave Oliver a glare that caused the billionaire to smile, "Just teasing, Clark. Yeah, Bart's been working on cleaning it super fast."

_"Bart? Super fast? Is this Bart the Blur?," Lois wondered, arms folded._

"Sorry I haven't been able to help, but I've been pretty busy at the _Planet_," Clark apologized.

"That's alright, Clark… we all know you're busy," Oliver said, "We'll let you know as soon as possible if we come up with anything about Lois' condition."

"Same goes for me," Clark nodded, "I hope she doesn't mind me using her laptop."

"Just don't go snooping around it," Oliver winked. Clark simply nodded as Oliver gave his nod as a goodbye and left Lois' apartment.

_"Great, he's gonna find out my password on my laptop," Lois muttered under her breath as she watched Oliver leave, "How come you didn't think of researching this before, Smallville?"_

"I should have thought of researching Lois' condition before," Clark said to himself as if he heard Lois. He shut the door, turned around, and stopped – he didn't know where Lois kept her laptop.

_"If you're wondering where my laptop is, Clark, it's in my room next to that picture on my nightstand," Lois replied._

"It's probably in her room," Clark muttered to himself.

_"I'm starting to wonder if you can hear me," Lois shook her head and followed him into her room._

"Great, she has a password," Clark commented as he lifted the screen. He smiled a little when he noticed the picture that appeared on her screen that indicated that it was locked was of them from Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, "What could her password be?"

_"I hope he doesn't rub it in as soon as he figures it out," Lois sighed and sat next to him on the couch, staring at the screen._

"Hmm, 'Smallville'?," Clark thought aloud and typed it in.

_"Don't be silly, Clark… that's my password at the **Planet**," Lois replied with a smile. She was enjoying him try to figure out her password._

"I figured that'd be her password," Clark muttered to himself.

_"Geez, conceited much, Smallville?," Lois teased._

Clark lifted the laptop from his lap onto the coffee table and sat on the floor, "How about 'Blur'?" He typed it in and once again, it wasn't right.

_"Huh, I never even thought of using that as a password," Lois realized._

"I'll try one more and if that's not it, I'm using Watchtower's computers," Clark mumbled, but Lois still heard him_._

_"I still wanna know what this Watchtower is," Lois complained, she didn't like being out of the loop._

"Sigh, let's try 'Stiletto'," Clark shook his head in a latch ditch effort to figure out her password. He typed it in and it worked, "Wow, heh nice password, Lois."

_"I knew you'd make fun of it," Lois leaned back on the bottom of the couch next to Clark on the floor with her arms folded._

"Now let's see if I can find anything on what's happening to Lois," Clark said and double-clicked on her internet browser.

_"I doubt you'll find anything, Smallville… to my knowledge this whole thing is being controlled by your dad and my mom," Lois remarked and as she said that she heard her mom's voice behind her, "Mom? This journey over yet?"_

_"No sweetie," Ella smiled, "Jonathan and I just figured we should tell you more about what you have to help Clark with."_

_"Well I could've told you that," Lois stood up. She looked back down at Clark who was diligently clued to the monitor, researching everything he could find out about the human brain, "So, what's my mission?"_

_"You're not double-o seven, Lois," Jonathan laughed._

_"I know… it's just that I'm getting pretty bored," Lois replied with a shrug._

_"Well, you won't be after this," Ella laughed._

_"So, what am I helping Clark with? An article?... Farm chores?," Lois asked, getting a little impatient._

_"You're going to help him realize his potential," Jonathan replied._

_"His **potential**… no offense, Mr. Kent, but that's really vague," Lois answered, her arms folded over her chest, "I'm gonna need more than that."_

_"The one responsible for this won't let us tell you more," Ella clarified._

_"The one responsible? You two aren't doing this?," Lois asked, now growing confused, "So how come I can't meet with the responsible party?"_

_"He doesn't have a… physical form anymore," Jonathan replied, trying to figure out how to explain it._

_"Yeah… that narrows it down," Lois replied sarcastically._

_"Would you like some inside info?," Ella asked. She knew her daughter couldn't resist some help._

_"That would be nice," Lois stated._

_"Clark might not be able to see or hear you, but on an unconscious level… he can **feel** you," Jonathan tried to explain._

_"That doesn't make a lot of sense, Mr. Kent," Lois was a little confused._

_"It's sort of like a spiritual connection," Ella clarified._

_"I'm connected to Clark like that?," Lois asked._

_"More than you know, Lois," Jonathan smiled, "When the time comes, you'll know what to say."_

_"You've grown very cryptic," Lois commented, "I still can't believe a silly little wish started this whole thing."_

_"I was with you in the **Daily Planet**'s parking lot," Jonathan revealed, "I heard your wish and collaborated with your mom on what she thought."_

_"And I was with Clark at the farm," Ella said._

_"So you two aren't controlling this?," Lois wanted to make sure._

_"No, Lois," Jonathan shook his head with a small smile._

_"You two really are watching over us," Lois smiled. It always seemed cliché whenever someone said that your loved ones were 'watching over you', but now she had proof that it was true._

_"Always," Ella smiled through teary eyes._

_"Will I find out who's doing this?," Lois asked, being the ever inquisitive reporter, in an attempt to change the subject from her emotions._

_"This'll be the last time we appear, Lois," Ella replied, ignoring her question. She didn't mean to blurt it out, but she had to tell her, she started getting teary-eyed. This was the last chance she had to talk to her daughter._

_"Really?," Lois asked in a small voice. She was getting used to seeing her mom and Jonathan again._

_"Lois, I'm so proud of you… just know that I'm watching over you," Ella said and embraced her daughter in a hug. Jonathan put his hand on Lois' shoulder, empathizing with her._

_"I love you, Mom," Lois replied through tears._

_"I love you too, sweetie," Ella came out of the hug._

_"Lois, there isn't any other girl I can think of that's as perfect for Clark as you are. You're like the daughter I never had. I love you, Lois," Jonathan said, embracing her in a hug, "Can you tell Clark and Martha that I'm watching over them and I love them very much?"_

_"Of course, Mr. Kent," Lois squeezed her surrogate dad._

_"I think it's about time you called me Jonathan, Lois," Jonathan smiled, coming out of the hug._

_"How about 'Dad'?," Lois smiled. Ella smiled along with them, she knows Lois loves her husband, Sam, but she didn't mind Lois calling Jonathan, 'Dad' too. After all, he was as much her father as Sam Lane was and she was as much her mother as Martha Kent._

_"I'd like that very much, Lois," Jonathan replied, displaying his mega-watt Kent smile._

_"I'm going to miss these creepy meetings," Lois teased._

_"You'll be fine, Lois… Goodbye," Ella smiled._

_"Bye, Mom," Lois beamed, "Bye… Dad." Lois watched Jonathan and Ella disappear until all that she saw was her dark living room. The only light in the room came from her laptop's screen. She smiled softly when she noticed Clark asleep on the couch._

_"Don't worry, Smallville… everything is going to be fine," Lois said, sitting down next to Clark. She started to reach out to brush Clark's hair off his forehead, but remembered her situation, so she coiled her hand back, "I'll make sure of it."_

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city in an abandoned warehouse stood a man staring with hatred at an old headline, "FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET" hanging on the wall. A dart hit the red part of the blur of the picture under the headline. Almost growling, the mysterious man pulled the dart out forcibly, a green glow hitting his face, and snarled one word, "Soon."

**TBC**

*evil look* You guys know me... I gotta leave you hanging with _something_! :P So, how are you guys liking this twist? This might complicate matters, huh? ;)

Please Reply/Comment you guys! I really love reading them. I know that sounds like a cliché, but I _really_ mean it, it puts a smile on my face and makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something! *hug*

I appreciate every one of you who takes the time to simply read as well... and a million thanks again to those of you who comment as well!!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville...

A/N: Well it's Friday! _Savior_ premieres **TONIGHT** 8pm on the CW! I can't flipping wait! Time has been crawling by, so I figured to help pass the time, I'd update my stories! I'll get to updating _ANISC_ as soon as I get a chance...

Most likely, I'll update both stories again on Tuesday. ;) Okay, without further adieu, here's Chapter 5 to _Invisible_...

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

**"Bye, Mom," Lois beamed, "Bye… Dad." Lois watched Jonathan and Ella disappear until all that she saw was her dark living room. The only light in the room came from her laptop's screen. She smiled softly when she noticed Clark asleep on the couch.**

"Don't worry, Smallville… everything is going to be fine," Lois said, sitting down next to Clark. She started to reach out to brush Clark's hair off his forehead, but remembered her situation, so she coiled her hand back, "I'll make sure of it."

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city in an abandoned warehouse stood a man staring with hatred at an old headline, "FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET" hanging on the wall. A dart hit the red part of the blur of the picture under the headline. Almost growling, the mysterious man pulled the dart out forcibly, a green glow hitting his face, and snarled one word, "Soon."

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 5**

Morning crept in and Lois had fallen asleep next to Clark on the floor. Opening her eyes, she had forgotten where she was for a moment, but everything came flying back when she saw Clark sleeping on her couch, _"Right, I forgot… I'm still in the **Twilight Zone**."_

There was a knock at the door followed by a muffled, "CK?!"

Clark jumped up and ran to the door, "Jimmy! Any news on Lois?"

"First off, Clark… please take a shower," Jimmy said and pointed at his ruffled shirt and messy hair. He looked down at himself and saw his appearance. From staying up most of the night researching, Clark was in desperate need of one, "And secondly, we want you to come over to the Watchtower."

"You found something on Lois?," Clark asked again.

"Sorry man… we came up with nothing," Jimmy apologized, "You?"

"Nothing… this is so frustrating!," Clark yelled hitting his hand on the door frame. He controlled his strength however, otherwise, Lois would have some explaining to do to her landlord and she wouldn't be able to.

"We tried calling you, but your phone is off so they sent me over here," Jimmy explained, "Take a shower and I'll see you at Watchtower."

"Right… see you in a bit, Jimmy," Clark nodded and closed the door, "I don't smell _that_ bad. Do I?" Clark pulled on the front of his shirt and sniffed, instantly he recoiled back, "I guess I do."

_"Now I'm grateful that I can't smell you right now," Lois said, "At least I'm gonna find out what this Watchtower business is."_

"I hope Lois doesn't mind me using her shower," Clark said as he walked into her bathroom.

Lois grew a mischievous smile on her lips. She could technically be there with him and not get wet… nah, she'd leave that for later. So while Clark showered in her bathroom, Lois fought the urge to sneak a peek by staying right outside the bathroom door.

Coming out of the bathroom just wearing a towel around his waist, he realized that he didn't have any of his clothes at Lois' apartment. Lois couldn't help but stare. Her eyes traveled from his wet hair as she watched a water droplet fall, as it traveled down his pectorals, his abs, and disappeared into his belly button. Her eyes couldn't be torn away from his Adonis-like physique. She licked her lips and forced herself to look at his face, grateful that he couldn't see her flushed cheeks at the moment.

_"Well… she had my jersey. Maybe she's got some of my shirts too," Clark mused to himself and headed to Lois' bedroom._

_"Smart ass," Lois muttered, having heard his thought. She appeared in her room just as Clark was entering it. He opened her closet and smiled as he saw one of his blue t-shirts pushed all the way in the back, "So your clothes are comfortable to sleep in… so sue me."_

Clark walked back to the bathroom with his shirt in hand, with Lois on his tail. Now in the bathroom, he let his towel drop. Lois' gaze immediately dropped down, rationalizing with herself that she had seen it all before. Much to Lois' chagrin, Clark got dressed pretty quickly and started to clean up the bathroom from using it. Just as the day before, Lois was surrounded by blurs and the next thing she knew, she and Clark were in a vast room that she had never seen before.

_"As soon as I'm back to normal, I'm so asking you what that was," Lois said and put her hand to her head. Those blurs were a little nauseating, "Wait a minute… blurs… Could Clark be the – Lois Lane that is the most ridiculous idea you've ever had."_

"So what's the urgency?," Clark asked, running in.

"We just wanted you amongst the living," Chloe said. Clark looked confused, "Clark you can't hole yourself up in Lois' apartment."

"I wasn't," Clark argued, "I was researching about whatever is going on with Lois."

"Well, now we can work together," Oliver assured him, "You guys take the computers over there and Clark and I will be over here." Chloe and Jimmy nodded and headed over to their station as Oliver walked up to Clark.

"I wasn't holing myself up, Oliver," Clark said again. He wanted to make sure that was abundantly clear. Lois wouldn't want him to brood.

_"Yeah, he was just keeping house," Lois backed him up. Obviously it was unneeded since nobody could hear her._

"I know, Clark," Oliver said placing his hand on Clark's back, "Chloe wanted you here so you wouldn't keep thinking about Lois."

"That's just it, Ollie… I'm always thinking about Lois," Clark told him with a shrug of his shoulder, "Even if what's happening to her right now wasn't happening to her… I'd still be thinking about her."

"Wow, you've got it bad, man," Oliver smiled shaking his head amusedly.

"I know," Clark admitted.

"So when are you going to profess your love for her?," Oliver asked in all seriousness.

"I already did," Clark replied.

"While she was unconscious?," Oliver asked, "That doesn't count, Clark."

_"Well I think it counts, since I heard him," Lois said._

"When are you going to tell her about… well you know," Oliver replied and gestured Clark himself, referring to his powers and origins.

"I don't know," Clark said truthfully.

_"Tell me about what?," Lois asked, looking back and forth between Oliver and Clark._

"I want to tell her… I just…," Clark started but Oliver cut him off, "Don't start with the 'It's for her own good' or 'I need to protect her' spiel."

Oliver continued on, "Chloe told me about how you told her your secret and the world, and then reversed time."

_"You what? How's that possible," Lois asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"She told you about that?," Clark asked sheepishly.

"Yeah she did, but one thing she didn't tell me was how Lois took it," Oliver answered, "So how'd she take it?"

"She didn't see me any different," Clark replied with a reminiscent expression.

"Did I?," Oliver asked.

"Everybody who's ever found out has… no offense, Ollie," Clark replied.

"Is that why after you reversed it, you stood her up at that coffee shop?," Oliver asked. Clark looked down and Oliver immediately apologized, "Sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to be that blunt about it."

"No, Oliver… you don't understand. I didn't stand her up," Clark told him.

_"What?," Lois was taken aback._

"Lois told Chloe that you didn't show up. She said that you texted her about being 'swamped with work'," Oliver replied, confused.

"I did that because I was afraid that if I was with her for too long… well I just didn't want her to get hurt," Clark said, "I was standing across the street watching her. I was too scared to cross the street."

"You two are probably _the_ most stubborn people on the planet," Oliver shook his head.

_"Clark, why didn't you tell me you were there?," Lois asked, amazed at the revelation._

"She may have not looked at me any differently the first time around, but what if it's different now?," Clark asked. He was afraid that if he told Lois again, she wouldn't see him as her 'Smallville' anymore by altering the time line.

"Clark… you know better than anyone else at how understanding Lois can be. She's an amazing woman… she'll look at you the same way she always has," Oliver started and looking reminiscent to their first meeting he smiled, "A dork." That made Clark laugh as he nodded and smiled at Oliver.

_"You'll always be my Smallville, Clark. No matter what this secret is," Lois assured him._

"Why don't you practice?," Oliver suggested.

"_Practice_," Clark looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Yeah," Oliver didn't think it was that ridiculous of an idea, "Go into a corner or something and just tell her as if Lois was standing in front of you."

_"You have no idea how right on the money you are, Oliver," Lois said._

"Go on," Oliver assured him, motioning for him to go into the corner. Clark shook his head, but walked over to the corner to 'practice' telling Lois his secret. Oliver walked back over to Jimmy and Chloe at the computers.

"Where's CK going?," Jimmy wondered.

"He's going to tell Lois his secret," Oliver replied.

"Won't that be kinda hard?," Chloe laughed.

"He's practicing," Oliver said and pointed back at the screen, "That doesn't look like brain researching."

"That's because it isn't," Chloe replied and Jimmy finished, "I found an old abandoned warehouse that has had a whole shipment of refined meteor-rock taken to it."

"But that's not one of the 33.1 facilities," Oliver was confused.

"Exactly," Chloe said looking up at Oliver.

**TBC**

Oooo! Kryptonite! That can't be good, can it? :P

I hope you guys like the Ollie/Clark dynamic friendship in this... I hope it was fine. So Lois found out some more things that she didn't know...

Next up: Clark tells Lois his secret without knowing he is! ;) :P

Please Comment you guys! I know you're all excited about _Savior_ airing tonight! Believe me, I am too!!!!! :D 8-) But don't let that stop you from reviewing. ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry... if you're looking for the owners of Smallville, you'll have to keep looking 'cause it's not me! :P

A/N: Tuesday/Update Time!!! 8-) :D

My professor let out class a little early today so now I can get a head start on updating my stories before I get to finishing up my homework. ;)

Just a little heads-up... I'm planning on updating both my stories again on Friday as per usual, except the following Tuesday (10-6) I have an advising appointment to discuss what classes I need to take next semester and throughout... so I'm asking, would you guys be terribly mad if you had to wait another _week_ for an update from Friday aka 10-16 from 10-9 (b/c there's kinda an evil cliffhanger on _both_ stories) or would you care if it was late Tuesday night for an update?

Just wondering...

Okay, enough with that... on to Clark's 'practicing' telling Lois his secret and more! Here's Chapter 6 of _Invisible_... 8-)

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

"Go on," Oliver assured him, motioning for him to go into the corner. Clark shook his head, but walked over to the corner to 'practice' telling Lois his secret. Oliver walked back over to Jimmy and Chloe at the computers.

"Where's CK going?," Jimmy wondered.

"He's going to tell Lois his secret," Oliver replied.

"Won't that be kinda hard?," Chloe laughed.

"He's practicing," Oliver said and pointed back at the screen, "That doesn't look like brain researching."

"That's because it isn't," Chloe replied and Jimmy finished, "I found an old abandoned warehouse that has had a whole shipment of refined meteor-rock taken to it."

"But that's not one of the 33.1 facilities," Oliver was confused.

"Exactly," Chloe said looking up at Oliver.

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 6**

On the other end of the room, Clark was muttering to himself, "This is stupid. Why do I need to practice?"

_"Haven't you ever heard of 'practice makes perfect'?," Lois teased, a big smile on her face._

"Sigh, well I guess there's no harm in it," Clark conceded.

_"There's my Smallville," Lois smiled, "My mom said we were connected spiritually so maybe you really can hear me… I don't know. Just know you'll still be my dorky farm-boy… sigh, I'm rambling again."_

"Okay, I think I'm just gonna say it like she's standing right there," Clark sighed and pointed directly at Lois and cleared his throat, "Lois, there's something I want to tell you."

_"Yes, Smallville?," Lois asked, figuring she might as well play the part._

"I'm not like everyone else," Clark started. He was looking directly into Lois' eyes as if he knew she was standing there. She furrowed her eyebrows at that as he continued, "I uh, well first of all… No that sounds stupid."

Lois couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. After a pause, Clark cleared his throat and started again, "You're the only one I've ever wanted to tell this to… nah, even though that's true, I don't think I should open with that."

_"You're not preparing a speech for your mom, Clark… you can just say it," Lois laughed and turned serious. She was enjoying him fumbling over herself, but she wanted to hear what he had to say, "You're sounding ridiculous right now."_

"Okay, I think I'll go with this," Clark said after a moment of silence, "Lois, I want you to know that I trust you completely and the reason I never told you this before has nothing to do with not trusting you… it's just that most people who know this get hurt."

_"You're not secretly a drug lord or on the top of the **FBI**'s most wanted list or anything are you?," Lois kidded. _

"No, I'm not mixed up in anything illegal if that's what you're thinking," Clark continued. He really knew Lois well, "I'm… from another planet."

_Lois' eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "You want to run that by me again, Smallville?"_

"I have abilities from the Earth's yellow sun too. I'm super-strong, I've got super-hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision, and I'm faster than a speeding bullet," Clark confessed.

_"Faster than…," Lois repeated as it dawned on her, "You-You're the Blur?"_

"Yes, Lois… I'm the Blur," Clark admitted, "I'm sorry I never told you before, I knew you could handle it… if anything, I didn't tell you because _I_ was afraid."

_"There was no reason to be afraid, Clark," Lois shook her head at his naivety, "This just adds a whole new side to you that makes you, you… and this definitely explains all the blurs I've been seeing."_

"Boy I wish I could predict your reaction," Clark said and looked down. Lois hovered her hand over his shoulder, trying to empathize with him. He looked up and turned his head in Lois' direction like he felt something, "Lois?"

_"Clark," Lois' hope perked up._

"Sigh, I'm being ridiculous," Clark shook his head at that crazy idea.

_"You're an **alien** and you think the idea that I'm actually standing here is ridiculous?," Lois asked with a hand on her jetted-out hip._

His attention was grabbed by Oliver calling him over to the computers, "Clark… come over here. You're going to wanna see this."

"What's up?," Clark jogged over.

"Large shipments of kryptonite have been delivered to an abandoned warehouse," Jimmy pointed to the screen.

_"What's kryptonite?," Lois asked._

"Lex is gone… who could possibly be responsible?," Clark asked.

"That's the mystery isn't it?," Chloe replied, getting excited.

"I'll call a meeting… we'll figure this out, Clark," Oliver assured him.

Meanwhile inside the abandoned warehouse, metal clinging could be heard as a cage was being finished. The mysterious man walked over to a rusty control panel and pulled the lever up slowly to see the bars on the cage to glow green with kryptonite, "You won't be able to move fast in this, Blur." He flicked a switch and the kryptonite cage lifted into the air.

"Oliver, you can't call a meeting… they're already on a mission," Jimmy reminded him.

"Right," Oliver said. He really didn't remember, "Well looks like we can just have a little meeting here then."

"I don't think this mission would need every member anyway, Ollie," Chloe replied, and patted Oliver on the back.

"This doesn't seem like it needs any special forces," Jimmy started, "Why don't we just go down there to check it out?"

Oliver took a deep sigh, "There still needs to be some kind of plan. You never know what could happen."

"One thing's for sure, I have to stay here… there was enough kryptonite shipped there to kill me ten times over," Clark stated.

_"Something can kill you?," Lois asked, suddenly very afraid for Clark._

"It's broad daylight, do you think we should wait until tonight to head down there?," Jimmy asked.

"I'm not Batman, I don't need the cover of night," Oliver retorted, "As helpful as it usually is… I think it'd be alright to go there pretty soon."

"You're not going to just waltz right up to the bad guy and ask him what he's doing," Chloe brought up, "I think it'd be smarter to wait until night."

"The sooner they go, the sooner we find out what all that kryptonite is doing down there," Clark argued.

"CK's right, Chloe," Jimmy agreed.

"I'll go put on my Arrow gear," Oliver stood up, "You three come up with some kind of game plan."

"We really don't need night for cover, Chloe," Jimmy assured her, "Our plan could be to just check it out and then come back later. How about that?"

_"Yeah, I'm sure Ollie knows what he's doing," Lois wanted to come into the conversation._

"Besides, aren't you the _least_ bit curious as to why it was shipped there?," Clark asked, appealing to what she had left of her curious investigative tendencies.

"Yeahhhh," Chloe dragged out, starting to give in, "Okay, as long as you two wear your headsets."

"Of course," Oliver's modified voice came up behind them. He already had his hood up and sunglasses on.

"That was quick, you sure you don't have my super-speed?," Clark kidded.

"Nah, I've just become an expert at putting this suit on pretty fast," Oliver replied.

"Alright," Chloe said, shaking her head, "If you get into trouble… well just don't get into trouble." She handed Jimmy and Oliver their headsets.

"Arrow Online," Oliver stated as his picture came up on one of the monitors.

"Hot Shot Online," Jimmy smiled. His picture came up besides Oliver's.

"Watchtower Online," Chloe said.

"Say something if you need help," Clark stated.

"Don't worry, CK," Jimmy said, patting Clark on the back, "We'll be fine. You should stay away from that kryptonite anyway." Oliver and Jimmy jogged out of the Watchtower and down to Oliver's motorcycle as Chloe fed them directions to the warehouse.

"Be careful you guys," Clark said under his breath. Lois stood on top of Clark, looking at the red blinking dots that were Oliver and Jimmy, making their way to the warehouse.

**TBC**

So Ollie and Jimmy are on their way to see what's up with the kryptonite... will they run into the villain? What do you all think? :P

Please Comment! I wanna know what you guys think! And if you could answer my question from the above author's note, it'd be appreciated. ;) :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... sorry. ;) :P

A/N: So it's Friday, and I'm updating. For those of you who didn't catch my edit, I meant to say from today to 10-9 _not_ 10-16. I had chemistry on my mind, and that's when my next test is (besides _Echo_ ;))...

I know I'm later in updating, but it's because I'm home for the weekend and I didn't get a chance to do it until now... you can always come back to my story after _Metallo_. ;)

Since I have that advising appointment on Tuesday, and I have a crazy schedule again this upcoming week, I'm sorry to say that I think after today, there won't be an update until next Friday (unless I get a break and I find time to update early... so keep an eye out just in case).

There's a bit of an evil cliffhanger, a twist if you will... I hope you all enjoy and please comment!

Okay! Okay, I know, stop talking, you wanna read... alright, here's Chapter 7 of _Invisible_...

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

"Alright," Chloe said, shaking her head, "If you get into trouble… well just don't get into trouble." She handed Jimmy and Oliver their headsets.

"Arrow Online," Oliver stated as his picture came up on one of the monitors.

"Hot Shot Online," Jimmy smiled. His picture came up besides Oliver's.

"Watchtower Online," Chloe said.

"Say something if you need help," Clark stated.

"Don't worry, CK," Jimmy said, patting Clark on the back, "We'll be fine. You should stay away from that kryptonite anyway." Oliver and Jimmy jogged out of the Watchtower and down to Oliver's motorcycle as Chloe fed them directions to the warehouse.

"Be careful you guys," Clark said under his breath. Lois stood on top of Clark, looking at the red blinking dots that were Oliver and Jimmy, making their way to the warehouse.

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 7**

"You wouldn't happen to have any live feed from the warehouse do you?," Clark asked his blonde friend.

"The only one I could find was a camera from a street corner near the warehouse," Chloe replied, typed something in the computer, and footage of the warehouse appeared on the screen, "We'll be able to see them go in, but once they're inside the only way we'll be able to hear what's going on is through their headsets… I modified them."

"Does Oliver know?," Clark asked.

"No," Chloe smiled.

_"Wow, way to go, Chlo," Lois smiled._

"Nice one, Chloe," Clark praised her.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled, "But I can't take all the credit. It was Jimmy's idea… but it was my idea to not tell Oliver."

"Well as long as we can hear what's going on, I'm fine with it," Clark replied.

"Alright, Chloe… we're coming up to the warehouse," Oliver said and put his foot down, stopping his motorcycle. Jimmy hopped off the back and Oliver lifted one leg coming off his motorbike. Putting his finger to his earpiece, he said, "We'll let you know what we see inside."

"Ten-Four," Chloe replied as the three of them watched Ollie and Jimmy go into the warehouse, "Let's hope we can hear what's going on."

"You don't think it's someone connected with Lex responsible for this do you?," Clark asked, leaning over Chloe's chair.

"I don't think he told anyone else about the kryptonite," Chloe looked up at him, "So I doubt it. Maybe whoever's doing this doesn't even know what the kryptonite can do."

"I don't hear anything, Chloe," Clark started to get really tense.

"Well, they're probably just trying to be quiet right now," Chloe offered, "You know, stealth?"

"You see anything?," Oliver asked as they crept around the warehouse.

"Not really," Jimmy replied behind him, "Wait… I think I saw a green glow over there." Jimmy and Oliver stealthily walked over to it.

"Is that…?," Jimmy asked pointing up to the cage. He never got to finish his sentence because the mystery man came up behind them, startling them both.

"What are you two doing here?!," the man yelled gruffly.

"We were just…," Oliver started, voice modifier fully on, "We were taking a short cut."

"I know you… you're that Green Arrow," he wagged his finger.

"What are you doing in this warehouse anyway?," Oliver wondered.

"Minding my own business… plotting," he replied with a cock of his head. He was still in the shadows so they still couldn't make out his features. Clark, Chloe, and Lois were listening intently.

"Plotting what?," Jimmy bravely asked.

"To get the Blur," he practically growled.

"What do you have against the Blur?," Oliver asked, stepping in front of Jimmy partially to protect him, but partially because he was now concerned for Clark.

"He's one of those… those… aliens!," he yelled stepping into the light. Oliver didn't recognize him, but the only reason Jimmy recognized him was because of what Chloe had told him. It was the man who held Lana and Lex captive in Lex's panic room, ranting about a black spaceship four years ago. It was Gregory Flynn.

"Aliens?," Oliver was really suspicious now. Chloe and Clark looked at each other, worried expressions marring their faces. Lois also feared for Clark.

"It took me awhile," Flynn started, "But after reading about him, I've figured out that he must be one of those aliens that came out of that ship all those years ago. After researching, I found out that the meteor rocks that fell from the sky the same day, can hurt them."

"So you made a cage out of it?," Jimmy practically yelled. He was getting really angry at this man, and worried for Clark.

"What better way to stop what's super fast? I just needed something to lure him here," Flynn sneered. While Jimmy was talking with Flynn, Oliver was looking around trying to access the situation. Quickly he took out his bow and arrow and shot it directly next to Flynn. It emitted a gas that caused him to go into a coughing fit, temporarily giving them cover to get out of the warehouse.

Oliver and Jimmy started running for the other exit, but it was too late. Flynn already equipped the warehouse with booby traps. He hit a large red button next to him, blocking their exit. Jimmy patted Oliver's shoulder and pointed to another exit, grabbing his arm and pulled him to it.

Unfortunately by the time they got to the door, Flynn was waiting for them, gun raised, "And what better way… cough… then live bait?"

"They're in trouble," Clark pounded his fist on the side of the table, leaving an imprint of his hand.

"Well I'll just have to contact another team member," Chloe said and started typing quickly to find Bart.

"No, Chloe… he wants me, I've gotta go," Clark said, grabbing her hands, stopping her from sending any information to any of the other team members.

_"No way, Smallville! That lunatic has got stuff that can kill you, and I'm not losing you before I have a chance to be with you," Lois argued, tears prickling her eyes._

"Clark! You're not thinking logically… he's got kryptonite… and not just kryptonite, but a kryptonite _cage_," Chloe tried to reason with him. Lois nodded at Chloe's objection, glad that someone else there agreed with her that could actually be heard.

"I've been in one before… I can handle it!," Clark argued, "Oliver and Jimmy are in trouble, and I'm _not_ going to have anything on my conscious!"

"No, Clark…," Chloe still objected. Clark stepped around her, fully intending to run off and try to save the day, but the next thing she said stopped him, "Think of Lois."

"What?," Clark turned around.

_"Good… that's good. Use me as a way to stop him, thanks, Chloe," Lois nodded._

"Think about Lois… what if you go in there and you don't come back," Chloe started, "What do I say to her when she wakes up?"

Clark opened his mouth about to answer, but closed it and looked down, "I'll make it back, Chloe…," he looked back up, "I've got her to live for."

Before Chloe could stop him, he super-sped off to the warehouse, having memorized the directions Chloe gave before. The last thing Lois saw before all the blurs was the face of her teary-eyed, worried cousin.

Clark made it to the warehouse in record time, even for him. He quietly entered the warehouse, Lois right on top of him, shaking her head at his stupidity and his hero complex; but at the same time, admired his bravery. Far enough away for the kryptonite to not take effect, but close enough to see his friends and their captor, he saw both Oliver and Jimmy being tied to chairs with tight ropes directly under the kryptonite cage in the air. Oliver's bow and arrows were leaning on some type of control panel. Fortunately, Oliver's hood and glasses were still in place.

"How do you expect the Blur to find us when he doesn't even know we're here?," Oliver asked, his voice modifier still on.

"He must have some sort of power to hear things… how else would he know where people are in danger?," Flynn put the last knot on Oliver's ropes.

"What did he ever do to you?," Jimmy gritted, struggling with the ropes.

"He came to this planet… he might not be one of those _aliens_ that killed all my friends, but he's the same species," Flynn argued, getting into Jimmy's face. He recoiled from the bad breath, and the spit that landed on his face from Flynn's rant.

"The Blur's nothing like them," Oliver argued, "He's done nothing but good, helping those in need."

"He's just softening us up," Flynn turned around shaking his head. He turned back around, "That's why I've gotta save our planet and get rid of him while he's alone."

"You're crazy," Jimmy shook his head.

"NEVER!," Flynn yelled slapping Jimmy across the face, giving him a bloody lip, "Never call me crazy."

"Hey! Leave him alone!," Oliver defended him.

"My guess," Flynn said backing up towards the control panel where Oliver's arrows laid, "Is that the Blur will come running in to save you when you're in real danger."

Clark gritted his teeth at that, stopping himself from running in there and tackling him so he could hear more. Lois didn't look any better. She looked like, if she could, she'd roundhouse kick that bastard into oblivion.

"What are you doing?," Oliver asked, now starting to sound genuinely nervous.

"How poetic would it be for the Green Arrow to be killed with one of his _own_ arrows?," Flynn smirked picking up Oliver's bow and arrow.

That was the final straw for Clark, he super-sped into Flynn, tackling him to the ground. Lois immediately appeared behind Jimmy and Oliver.

"Never thought you'd get here," Flynn said, dabbing at the blood on his forehead.

"Let… them… go…," Clark snarled.

"Oh I will," Flynn nodded, "Once you're out of the picture."

"Get out of the way!," Jimmy yelled for Clark when he saw Flynn leap for the control panel. The time it took Clark took to look up, it was too late, and the cage automatically fell on top of all of them. The psychopath was just on the outside of the cage.

"Enjoy your poison, you disgusting alien," Gregory Flynn laughed, turning up the kryptonite radiation up to its full power. Clark yelled out in agony and fell to the ground, writhing in pain, his eyelids squeezed shut. Flynn laughed, running for the exit of the warehouse. One of his booby traps misfired and landed on him, killing him instantly.

"Clark! Clark, man can you hear me?," Oliver asked, struggling with the ropes.

_"Man, I could be so helpful right now. I can't even shut that thing off, my hand would go right through it!," Lois berated herself, kneeling down next to Clark, "Is this what Jonathan and my mom were talking about for me to help you with? Was I supposed to try to stop you from going? God! This is so frustrating!"_

"CK! We're trying to get our ropes loose," Jimmy said, rocking his body back and forth to try and get out of its hold.

"It's no use, Jimmy… it's too much," Clark gritted, rocking back and forth on the floor, coiled into a fetal position.

_"Come on, Clark. Don't give up," Lois didn't want him to give up without a fight, "You've got me to live for, remember?"_

"Clark! Lois, think of Lois… you'll get out of this and you two will go out on a romantic dinner and getaway, my treat," Oliver said, thinking quickly.

_"I think I'll hold you to that, Robin Hood," Lois remarked. She turned her attention back to Clark, "Come on, Smallville… you're strong. You can fight through this."_

"Heh, that'd be nice," Clark managed a small smile through his pain.

The green glow of the kryptonite on the bars seemed to intensify out of nothing. The control panel must've been malfunctioning, causing the radiation to increase. Clark let out an agonizing yell.

"Clark! CK!," Oliver and Jimmy yelled as they saw Clark go slack on his back from rocking back and forth. His head lolled to the side, seemingly unresponsive.

_"Smallville?," Lois cried, on the ground next to his limp form._

"Lois?," Clark asked. She furrowed her eyebrows, she heard his voice from behind her. She turned around, her eyes wide. She stood up and faced him, he was in front of her – he could see her. She looked back to the ground where there was another Clark on the ground unmoving.

**TBC**

Anybody see that one coming? :P I know, I know it's a cliffhanger, but you've got _ANISC_ to tie you over as well as _Metallo_ tonight. ;) I'll update both stories again on 10-9 and this time I got the date right. ;)

Anyway, I wanna know what you guys think! What do you think is going on here with Clark?

Please Comment! I love reading them, in fact I've got a new Clois story brainstorming in my noggin (time travel again), and reviews might help me... ;) :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sorry, nope, you got the wrong girl... I don't own Smallville... keep moving. :P

A/N: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! Guess who found time to update today? ME! 8-)

It may mean that I'll have to stay up a little later to study for a Bio quiz and look at some Chemistry stuff, possibly skip dinner and just eat 4th meal... but hey, you guys are worth it! *hug*

That said, I really hope everybody is still enjoying this story and liked the twist I added... ;) I'll be updating again on Friday before _Rabid_ airs, just like planned... but I hope you guys enjoy this update now too. ;) :D

Okay, I know, you want to see the next chapter... well here you go... Chapter 8 of _Invisible_...

___Previously in **Invisible**..._

**"Come on, Clark. Don't give up," Lois didn't want him to give up without a fight, "You've got me to live for, remember?"**

"Clark! Lois, think of Lois… you'll get out of this and you two will go out on a romantic dinner and getaway, my treat," Oliver said, thinking quickly.

**"I think I'll hold you to that, Robin Hood," Lois remarked. She turned her attention back to Clark, "Come on, Smallville… you're strong. You can fight through this."**

"Heh, that'd be nice," Clark managed a small smile through his pain.

The green glow of the kryptonite on the bars seemed to intensify out of nothing. The control panel must've been malfunctioning, causing the radiation to increase. Clark let out an agonizing yell.

"Clark! CK!," Oliver and Jimmy yelled as they saw Clark go slack on his back from rocking back and forth. His head lolled to the side, seemingly unresponsive.

**"Smallville?," Lois cried, on the ground next to his limp form.**

"Lois?," Clark asked. She furrowed her eyebrows, she heard his voice from behind her. She turned around, her eyes wide. She stood up and faced him, he was in front of her – he could see her. She looked back to the ground where there was another Clark on the ground unmoving.

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 8**

_"Clark? What's going on?," Lois asked looking back and forth between the two Clarks._

_"Lois," Clark ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. She returned the hug and looked to Oliver and Jimmy who were yelling at Clark on the floor, frantically trying to get out of their binds. Tears were falling from both their eyes, "How are you here?"_

_"I should be asking you that question, Clark," Lois came out of his bear hug, "You better not be dead or I'll **kill** you."_

_"I missed that," Clark smiled, "I don't know what's going on right now."_

_"Well that makes two of us," Lois replied._

_"Do you know what happened to you? Why you can't wake up?," Clark asked, taking hold of her hands._

_"It had to do with a wish I made," Lois started._

_"Wish? You didn't run into Zatanna did you?," Clark asked, confused._

_"No, it wasn't anything like that… Clark, I saw your dad," Lois confessed._

_"My dad?," Clark furrowed his eyebrows._

_"Yeah, and my mom," Lois continued, "They gave me a chance to follow you around and see how you felt about me."_

_"So… you've been with me this entire time?," Clark asked, realization dawning on him._

_"Yes Clark, and I love you too," Lois tilted her chin up._

_"I love you too, Lois… so much," Clark's eyes danced over Lois._

_"Now care to tell me why you can see me while I'm supposed to be invisible and why you're also currently on the floor unconscious?," Lois asked pointing to the other Clark on the floor._

_"The meteor rocks…," Clark started._

_"So **that**'s what this kryptonite is," Lois nodded, finally understanding what everyone was talking about before._

_"How?," Clark started._

_"I've been with you this whole time, remember? ET?," Lois teased._

_"I'm sor-," Clark started to apologize, but Lois interrupted him, "**Don't** finish that sentence, Clark. There's no need to apologize… I understood why you didn't say anything to me. And I heard you 'practicing', I think it's sweet that I'm the only one you wanted to tell voluntarily."_

_"I told you that you were special," Clark smiled._

_"When'd you say that?," Lois asked._

_"Right, well let's leave that conversation for another time," Clark replied with a secretive smile._

"Finally!," Oliver yelled as he broke through his ropes and broke Jimmy free too. Clark's attention was immediately brought to them once Oliver ran right through them.

_"Whoa," Clark said and looked down at himself._

_"Yeah, it's a weird sensation at first," Lois empathized with him, "A sensation that you shouldn't get too comfortable with because you have to get your butt back in your beautiful body right now."_

_"Beautiful body?," Clark raised his eyebrow._

_Lois rolled her eyes, "Just go back."_

_"**No**, not until I know you'll wake up… why aren't you awake yet?," Clark asked._

_She was so intent on getting Clark to go back into his own body, she almost completely forgot about what she was told to do, "I'm supposed to help you realize your potential." Clark furrowed his eyebrows at that. Lois started watching the scene in front of her, so Clark did the same. It really **was** freaky to see people touching you when you're away from your own body._

"Chloe! Chloe, come in!," Jimmy yelled frantically, "It's Clark, he's not moving… we can't shut the kryptonite off."

"We're right here, Jimmy," Chloe said from outside the cage, Bart at her side who had just set her down.

"Stretch," Bart put his hands around the bars, "How do we turn this stuff off?"

"There's a control panel over there," Oliver pointed, still kneeled over Clark's body, "Pull the lever down." He now had his glasses off and his hood down.

"Damn it!," Bart started pulling on it, "It's stuck." Chloe ran over and helped him pull it, with their combined effort, they shut the kryptonite radiation off.

"He's still unresponsive," Oliver's voice thick with emotion, "Clark, come on man!"

_"What are you waiting for, Smallville? Get back in your body!," Lois yelled at him and slapped him in the chest._

_Clark walked over to his body through Jimmy and Oliver and sat in his own body. He turned to Lois, shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands in the air, "Nothing's happening, Lois."_

"Raise the cage!," Oliver ordered.

"How?!," Bart yelled back, staring at the control panel.

"Just hit a bunch of buttons until something happens," Jimmy suggested. Bart did just that, and after a few seconds, the cage was lifted. Chloe and Bart immediately jumped in to help pull Clark out from under the cage.

_"Will you freaking tell me how I can help you realize your potential, already?," Lois smacked him in the chest._

_"Don't look at me. I don't know what you're talking about," Clark said, "I know I'm not dead, it doesn't feel like I am."_

_"Good… but if you're not dead then why…," Lois started thinking out loud and stopped, awareness hitting her, "The spiritual connection."_

_"What spiritual connection?," Clark asked, furrowing his brows._

_ "I think the reason that you can't go back into your own body right now, is because you don't want to," Lois reasoned._

_"Why wouldn't I want to?," Clark asked, shaking his head._

_"Because I'm here with you… so all we have to do is try to get them to get your body with mine," Lois planned._

_"Marvelous plan, Lois. They can't hear or see us," Clark mocked._

_"I didn't say it was the **perfect** plan," Lois retorted._

**TBC**

Well? Do you like it? I apologize for the shortness, but that's what I had time for... ;) Chapter 9 is longer, I promise. ;) :D

Oh, by the way, I think I should tell you that after this, all that's left is Chapter 9 and the Epilogue... can you believe this story is drawing to a close already? :'(

Please Comment you guys!!! You know how much I love, them and I hope it'll give me some inspiration to start writing that time travel story idea I have. ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... sorry, I'm a college student. Case closed. :P

A/N: It's Friday! And as promised I'm updating this before _Rabid_ airs!! :D I can't wait to see it! I'm sure it'll be great! :) Of course it will, the storyline is predominantly Clois! ;)

Okay, this is the 'final' chapter before the epilogue, it's longer than the previous chapter, so I hope it'll suffice ;) and just some forewarning, there's _another_ evil cliffhanger!!!

I'll post the Epilogue to both stories some time on Tuesday... I have an appointment with my Calculus professor so hopefully that won't take _too_ long, don't worry, it _will_ be up!!! *looks determined*

Alright everyone, I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 of _Invisible_...

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

"Will you freaking tell me how I can help you realize your potential, already?," Lois smacked him in the chest.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what you're talking about," Clark said, "I know I'm not dead, it doesn't feel like I am."

"Good… but if you're not dead then why…," Lois started thinking out loud and stopped, awareness hitting her, "The spiritual connection."

"What spiritual connection?," Clark asked, furrowing his brows.

"I think the reason that you can't go back into your own body right now, is because you don't want to," Lois reasoned.

"Why wouldn't I want to?," Clark asked, shaking his head.

"Because I'm here with you… so all we have to do is try to get them to get your body with mine," Lois planned.

"Marvelous plan, Lois. They can't hear or see us," Clark mocked.

"I didn't say it was the **perfect** plan," Lois retorted.

Now in _Invisible_...

**Chapter 9**

"Let's get Clark back to Watchtower. He probably just needs sunlight," Chloe reasoned.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, "Bart can you super-speed him over while Jimmy and Chloe ride on the back of my bike?"

"You got it, Green Bean," Bart nodded and struggled to get Clark's body into a fireman's carry.

_"Wow, you gotta give that little guy props," Lois was impressed, "You're not exactly a feather."_

_"Bart's pretty strong," Clark agreed watching Bart disappear with his body._

_"Huh," Lois sighed._

_"What?," Clark wondered._

_"For the past day whenever you moved, I moved with you. Even when you were moving at super-speed, I just saw blurs and appeared in the next place you were," Lois started to explain, "Now you're not here and I'm still standing here."_

_"Well you said there was a spiritual connection," Clark started thinking of an explanation, "Maybe since I'm in spirit with you, you're connected to **me**."_

_"Now how are we going to get over to the Watchtower?," Lois asked after Jimmy, Oliver, and Chloe left on his bike._

_"Maybe I can still super-speed," Clark shrugged his shoulder._

_"Alright, go ahead," Lois jumped in his arms, a teasing smile on her lips. Clark super-sped back to the Watchtower in time to see everyone standing around his body lying on the couch. Oliver must've sped over in record time to get there after Bart. Clark set Lois down as they watched._

"Sunlight didn't seem to do anything," Oliver was getting frustrated.

"Is there anybody we can call?," Bart asked.

"John… John Jones," Chloe stood up, "We can call Detective John Jones."

"You wanna get the police involved?," Bart asked incredulously, his voice cracking a little.

"No, you don't understand. He's actually a Martian," Chloe explained, "He's been watching over Clark his entire life."

"Call him," Oliver said handing her his phone. He placed two fingers on Clark's neck to feel for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a steady beat, "At least he's got a pulse. I think he's just unconscious."

_"Martian? You got some amazing friends, Smallville," Lois shook her head._

_"Yeah… while they're getting John, don't you think we should figure out what my dad meant about realizing my potential?," Clark suggested._

_"Good call," Lois agreed, "You think he's talking about your abilities?"_

_"Abilities?," Clark asked._

_"Isn't that what they're called?," Lois remarked._

_"Yeah, it's just that, nobody's really called it that before. Everyone else usually just called them powers," Clark realized._

_"You're not a God, Smallville… no matter how conceited you can be at times," Lois teased._

_"Right, well… he probably meant my **abilities**," Clark said, getting back on the subject._

_"Maybe he wants you to broaden your horizons, you know start saving people outside of Metropolis," Lois theorized._

_"I don't know," Clark was hesitant, "I don't want any more time taken away from being with you."_

_"Clark," Lois started to berate him, "You wouldn't be taking time away from me."_

_"Lois, you told me once that you didn't want to be left behind again… and I don't want to be the man to do that to you," Clark argued, "I love you too much."_

_"Thanks for remembering that, Clark… but you wouldn't be leaving me behind," Lois started, "Somehow I know it'll be different with you. Remember, you even told me that I wouldn't take second place."_

_"Yes and I firmly believe that, but…," Clark replied, but Lois cut him off again, "**No** arguing, Clark. If you believe that then I know in my heart that you won't leave me behind. You can be a hero to the world and still be my Smallville, the dorky farm-boy I fell in love with."_

_"Really?," Clark asked, tears threatening to fall. Nobody ever phrased it like that to him._

_"Yeah," Lois nodded and walked up to him, placed her hand over his heart, and tilted her head up to give him a kiss. Just as Clark started to deepen the kiss, the moment was broken by Jimmy walking through them to greet the newly arrived John Jones._

_"This getting walked through thing is starting to get annoying," Clark said which caused his new girlfriend to laugh._

"What happened to him?," John asked, coming up to everyone. Lois and Clark walked closer over to everyone where they could hear what was going on better.

"He was in a kryptonite cage," Oliver started to explain and Jimmy finished, "The radiation was too much for him and he passed out."

"Kal-El? Can you hear me?," John asked, putting his hand on Clark's body's chest.

_"Kal-El?," Lois asked, turning to Clark._

_"My birth name," Clark answered with a shrug of his shoulder, "I'll fill you in on everything after we're back in our bodies."_

_"I'll hold you to that," Lois nodded and turned her attention back to everyone else._

"Kal-El is here," John stated turning around.

"Of course he's here, space man. He's lying right there," Bart said with his arms folded.

"That is not what I meant," John replied, rolling his eyes.

"You mean he's in this room like a spirit?," Chloe asked.

"Yes, but there's another presence with him… a _strong_ one," John said, his eyebrows furrowing and looked in Lois and Clark's direction.

"Who?," Chloe asked.

"Kal-El's equal," John replied, turning back to them, "She's connected to him."

"Lois?," Jimmy supplied.

"Lois Lane, yes," John nodded.

_"This guy's pretty smart," Lois nudged her elbow into Clark's arm. He nodded and smiled._

"Is she okay?," Chloe asked worriedly.

"She seems perfectly fine," John replied, his eyes roaming over where they stood. He may not have his powers, but he seemed to sense them.

"Can you talk with them?," Oliver wondered.

"I am not sure," John shook his head.

"Do you know why Lois won't wake up? Why Clark won't?," Chloe started bombarding him with questions.

"One question at a time, Ms. Sullivan," John implored her, "Their spirits are _connected_… perhaps the only way they can return to their bodies is if their bodies and spirits are united as one at the same time." Lois and Clark looked at each other. That was exactly what they had thought. She already helped Clark realize that he could be in a relationship with her and still save the world. They've already admitted their love for one another, all that remained was for them to go back into their bodies.

"Well than we have a bit of a problem," Oliver started.

"What?," Bart asked.

"Well we can't discharge Lois from the hospital while she's still unconscious, and we can't exactly smuggle Clark _into_ the hospital," Oliver clarified.

"Why don't you just tell that Dr. Kane that you're discharging her under the orders of your neurologist?," Jimmy suggested.

"You mean lie?," Oliver replied.

"Well if you're too honest, I can always super-speed Lois out of the hospital and then you can try to explain to the hospital what happened," Bart suggested.

"I actually like that idea better. It would save us a lot of trouble of faking paperwork," Jimmy agreed.

"Will they need to be next to each other or just near each other?," Oliver turned to John, conceding with everyone else.

"I really don't know, Oliver," John replied, "But it couldn't hurt."

"You going to stay while we do this?," Jimmy asked.

"I'd love to, Jimmy… but I unfortunately have to get back to police headquarters. Please inform me if you need any more help," John nodded.

"Yeah, you can make sure none of us get arrested for stealing Lois from the hospital," Bart piped in.

"Will do," John smiled and walked out of the glass door of Watchtower.

"So, what are you waiting for Impulse? Go get Lois," Oliver turned to Bart.

"Right away oh fearless leader," Bart mocked saluted and sped off.

"He might be a few minutes… after all he's gotta …," Chloe said but before she could finish her sentence, they saw Bart on the other end of the room, laying Lois' body on the green chaise.

"Bart! Why didn't you bring her over here next to Clark?," Chloe yelled, jogging up closer to him.

"I wanted the muy caliente, lady to be comfortable when she woke up," Bart replied, displaying his usual toothy grin.

_"Back off, Bart. She's taken," Clark said folding his arms._

_"Clark… your jealous side is showing. He was just looking out for my best interest," Lois put her hand on his folded arms, "Take it easy, Clark… you're the one who has my heart." Clark smiled at that as they walked closer to Lois' body._

"Anyone want to help me, here?," Jimmy asked, kneeling by Clark's body's side.

"I had to super-speed him all the way here. Nobody helped me," Bart objected.

"Bart… lay off, huh?," Oliver defended him and went to go help Jimmy move Clark's body over to Lois'.

"So, how is this going to work?," Chloe asked following them.

"I don't know," Oliver answered as they shifted Lois' body over to lay Clark's right next to her. Their bodies' arms were touching. They looked like they were just taking a nap next to each other, not unconscious.

_"Nothing's happening," Lois said, getting worried._

_"Don't worry," Clark sighed, although he was getting a little apprehensive as well, "They'll do something."_

"Wait… why is Lois in Clark's game football jersey?," Chloe asked, now taking note of what she was wearing, "Wasn't she in a hospital gown before?"

"Yeah well, you told me she was wearing that when Stretch and Jimmy found her in her room… I figured it was only right," Bart shrugged his shoulder.

_"Oh, now you can kill him, Smallville," Lois glared._

_"Why? You **were** wearing it when we found you," Clark replied._

_"Think about it carefully, Smallville. I was wearing something else **before** and now I'm wearing **another** thing… he had to change it," Lois slowly explained. _

_Clark looked confused at first, but it finally hit him, "Bart's going down."_

"Bart," Oliver chided, "That's invasion of privacy."

"Don't get your tights in a bunch… she's still got the hospital gown underneath," Bart replied, waving it off.

_"You just saved your life, buddy," Lois glared. Clark nodded along with her. They now walked up, right behind their bodies._

_"Do you think our bodies need to be in the same position as we are?," Clark asked, "You know, so we can go back."_

_"Either that or we should lay in them like in that movie with Reese Witherspoon, **Just Like Heaven**," Lois commented. At Clark's bizarre look she couldn't take it anymore, "What?"_

_"I didn't think that was your kinda movie," Clark remarked._

_"I'm full of surprises, Smallville," Lois smiled and Clark did the same._

During their trade of conversation, they didn't hear part of their friends' conversation. Jimmy was talking, "… or do you think they need to be touching or something too?"

"Well their arms are already touching," Oliver supplied.

"How terribly romantic," Chloe replied sarcastically.

"Let's see if anything will happen if they hold hands," Jimmy said as he took Lois' body's hand and put it in Clark's, "Nothing?"

"Give it some time new amigo," Bart said, coming up next to Jimmy. He put his hand on his shoulder, "I don't think it'll happen in two seconds." Everybody continued to stare at them, all silently praying that they both would wake up soon.

_"Why don't we try the same thing?," Lois asked, raising her hand for Clark to take it._

_"Good idea," Clark smiled and took her hand in his. As soon as they joined hands, they started to look a little see-through. It seemed to be working. Their bodies and souls were connecting as one, like they were destined to be, "See you on the other side." Lois simply smiled as they completely disappeared._

"Hey! I think I saw CK's fingers move," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Lois' too," Oliver pointed, "I think they're both waking up."

"Mmm," Clark moaned and blinked his eyes open, "Lois." He sat straight up and turned to Lois by his side, his hand still grasped with hers.

"CK, you're okay," Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Clark nodded and turned back to Lois, "Lois? Come on, Sweetie, wake up." Everybody's eyes were on Lois as they waited with baited breath if she would awaken.

"Smallville?," Lois blinked her eyes open, squinting up at Clark.

"It worked, Lois… we're awake," Clark smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand as he had done before.

"What worked? What are you talking about, Smallville?," Lois asked, furrowing her brows.

"Y-You," Clark gulped, "You don't remember?" His heart deflated, it felt like someone had just ripped into his chest with a kryptonite-laced-spiked glove and squeezed it until it burst.

**TBC**

*looks scared* **DON'T KILL ME!!!!** *quickexit*

Before you guys ask, no, Lois is _not_ faking... but don't worry, everything will be alright, it'll be resolved in the epilogue which is all that's left of this story... :( (You know me and my need for happy endings. ;))

So Please Comment! Let me know what you think! Believe it or not, it's been helping me brainstorm some more for my new Clois idea. Nothing of it is written yet, so there'll be a little story drought from me for awhile, I'm sorry to say... :(

Thanks to everybody! _Rabid_ is tonight! Woot! 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... sorry *rolls eyes*

A/N: Well, once again it's Tuesday... and this is the _last_ part to the story! It's been one fun ride, huh? ;) I'll get to updating _ANISC_ after this...

You guys wanna see how Lois remembers again! Well, who am I to stop you? :P Go on, enjoy the final portion of _Invisible_...

_Previously in **Invisible**..._

"Hey! I think I saw CK's fingers move," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Lois' too," Oliver pointed, "I think they're both waking up."

"Mmm," Clark moaned and blinked his eyes open, "Lois." He sat straight up and turned to Lois by his side, his hand still grasped with hers.

"CK, you're okay," Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Clark nodded and turned back to Lois, "Lois? Come on, Sweetie, wake up." Everybody's eyes were on Lois as they waited with baited breath if she would awaken.

"Smallville?," Lois blinked her eyes open, squinting up at Clark.

"It worked, Lois… we're awake," Clark smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand as he had done before.

"What worked? What are you talking about, Smallville?," Lois asked, furrowing her brows.

"Y-You," Clark gulped, "You don't remember?" His heart deflated, it felt like someone had just ripped into his chest with a kryptonite-laced-spiked glove and squeezed it until it burst.

Now the Conclusion of _Invisible_...

**Epilogue**

Oliver, Jimmy, Bart, and Chloe all looked at each other with pensive expressions. There were no words that they could possibly say that could help Clark at the moment.

"Lois," Clark laughed uneasily, "This isn't funny. You don't remember anything?" A stray tear ran down his cheek.

"Smallville? What's the matter? Why are you crying?," Lois asked, and wiped his tear away with her hand, "What's going on?"

"There's gotta be something I can do," Clark muttered to himself, "You have to remember." His eyes danced back and forth as he frantically tried to remember anything that might make her remember. There was no way that his father and her mother would send her on that journey, just to have her forget it all.

"Clark? You're not making any sense, are you alright?," Lois put her hand on his cheek. She didn't understand why he was crying, but it was breaking her heart. Was she causing him this heartache?

"The spiritual connection," Clark whispered under his breath. He turned to Lois, eyes full of passion. She looked almost hopeful at him as he repeated the words, "The spiritual connection."

Before Lois could say anything else, Clark's lips crashed on to hers as he cupped her cheek. His tears were still flowing, hoping, praying that this would work. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper as their tongues started fighting for dominance. Lois grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss, if it were possible. While they continued to kiss, images started running through her mind, as if she were recalling a dream:

_**"I've been watching over you for your entire life, Lois," Ella replied, "I've seen your heartaches and your happiest moments… and I've never seen you happier than when you're with his son."**_

"I don't know what Clark feels anymore," Lois shook her head.

"Lois, if there's one thing I noticed while you lived with us, it was that you brought Clark out of his shell," Jonathan stated, "He was always walking on eggshells around everyone, even Chloe and Lana, but around you… he couldn't have been more like himself if he tried."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**"Oh, Clark," Lois whispered and hovered her hand over his shoulder.**_

Clark bowed his head and looked back up biting his bottom lip. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he continued on, "Lois… you're unlike any other person I've ever met. Don't worry that's supposed to be a compliment," Clark laughed a little, licked his lips and continued on, "You're amazing, you've quickly become a part of my life that I want to become permanent… I haven't been brave enough to say this to you when you were conscious. I know what you're thinking, 'Typical Smallville', right?… but I uh, I just wanted to tell you that, sigh… I love you, Lois. I have for awhile now, I just never had the courage to tell you."

**Lois was tearing up along with Clark, "I love you too, Clark."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Sigh, let's try 'Stiletto'," Clark shook his head in a latch ditch effort to figure out her password. He typed it in and it worked, "Wow, heh nice password, Lois."_

**"I knew you'd make fun of it," Lois leaned back on the bottom of the couch next to Clark on the floor with her arms folded.**

"Now let's see if I can find anything on what's happening to Lois," Clark said and double-clicked on her internet browser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**"Lois, I'm so proud of you… just know that I'm watching over you," Ella said and embraced her daughter in a hug. Jonathan put his hand on Lois' shoulder, empathizing with her.**_

"I love you, Mom," Lois replied through tears.

"I love you too, sweetie," Ella came out of the hug.

"Lois, there isn't any other girl I can think of that's as perfect for Clark as you are. You're like the daughter I never had. I love you, Lois," Jonathan said, embracing her in a hug, "Can you tell Clark and Martha that I'm watching over them and I love them very much?"

"Of course, Mr. Kent," Lois squeezed her surrogate dad.

"I think it's about time you called me Jonathan, Lois," Jonathan smiled, coming out of the hug.

"How about 'Dad'?," Lois smiled. Ella smiled along with them, she knows Lois loves her husband, Sam, but she didn't mind Lois calling Jonathan, 'Dad' too. After all, he was as much her father as Sam Lane was and she was as much her mother as Martha Kent.

"I'd like that very much, Lois," Jonathan replied, displaying his mega-watt Kent smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Coming out of the bathroom just wearing a towel around his waist, he realized that he didn't have any of his clothes at Lois' apartment. Lois couldn't help but stare. Her eyes traveled from his wet hair as she watched a water droplet fall, as it traveled down his pectorals, his abs, and disappeared into his belly button. Her eyes couldn't be torn away from his Adonis-like physique. She licked her lips and forced herself to look at his face, grateful that he couldn't see her flushed cheeks at the moment._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Okay, I think I'll go with this," Clark said after a moment of silence, "Lois, I want you to know that I trust you completely and the reason I never told you this before has nothing to do with not trusting you… it's just that most people who know this get hurt."_

**"You're not secretly a drug lord or on the top of the FBI's most wanted list or anything are you?," Lois kidded. **

"No, I'm not mixed up in anything illegal if that's what you're thinking," Clark continued. He really knew Lois well, "I'm… from another planet."

**Lois' eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "You want to run that by me again, Smallville?"**

"I have abilities from the Earth's yellow sun too. I'm super-strong, I've got super-hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision, and I'm faster than a speeding bullet," Clark confessed.

**"Faster than…," Lois repeated as it dawned on her, "You-You're the Blur?"**

"Yes, Lois… I'm the Blur," Clark admitted, "I'm sorry I never told you before, I knew you could handle it… if anything, I didn't tell you because **I** was afraid."

**"There was no reason to be afraid, Clark," Lois shook her head at his naivety, "This just adds a whole new side to you that makes you, you… and this definitely explains all the blurs I've been seeing."**

"Boy I wish I could predict your reaction," Clark said and looked down. Lois hovered her hand over his shoulder, trying to empathize with him. He looked up and turned his head in Lois' direction like he felt something, "Lois?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Clark! CK!," Oliver and Jimmy yelled as they saw Clark go slack on his back from rocking back and forth. His head lolled to the side, seemingly unresponsive._

**"Smallville?," Lois cried, on the ground next to his limp form.**

"Lois?," Clark asked. She furrowed her eyebrows, she heard his voice from behind her. She turned around, her eyes wide. She stood up and faced him, he was in front of her – he could see her. She looked back to the ground where there was another Clark on the ground unmoving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"So… you've been with me this entire time?," Clark asked, realization dawning on him._**

"Yes Clark, and I love you too," Lois tilted her chin up.

"I love you too, Lois… so much," Clark's eyes danced over Lois.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Lois started thinking out loud and stopped, awareness hitting her, "The spiritual connection."_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The images stopped and she pulled away from the kiss and sighed, "The spiritual connection."

Clark nodded, smiling, "You remember!" Clark enveloped her in a big bear hug as she reciprocated it.

"Of course I do, Smallville," Lois smiled in the hug, "We're connected."

"I love you, Lois," Clark proclaimed and gave her another kiss on her lips through happy tears.

"I love you too, Clark," Lois smiled. They moved themselves on the green chaise so that they were facing all their friends. She looked to Oliver and said, "I'm still expecting you to treat us to that romantic dinner and getaway, Robin Hood."

"You heard that? How'd you hear that?," Oliver almost squeaked. Lois nodded, a smug grin appearing on her lips. Oliver smiled and let out a laugh, "Well I guess you two are in for a treat."

"Great," Lois smiled, "Where do you wanna go, Smallville?"

"Anywhere… as long as I'm with you," Clark beamed.

"You are without a doubt _the_ universe's _biggest_ sap, Smallville…," Lois hit him on the chest and then turned her head to lock lips with her soul mate once again. She stopped to finish her sentence, "but I still love you." Clark smiled and claimed her lips with his once again.

**THE END**

Sooo... how'd you like how Lois gained her memories of being 'invisible' back? ;) You like the story? I know, stupid question, right? *rolls eyes*

Well... I won't know unless you comment. So please Comment! I love reading them all, they really make my day.

And in light of all the amazing Clois we've been getting on the show, mixed in with all the phenomenal Clois I've been reading, I've been inspired to write a new story! It's another time travel one, I couldn't resist... I _finally_ came up with a title and it's called _Home_. It won't be up for a long while unless I surprise myself, but just keep an eye out for it. ;)

Please Comment you guys! I love 'em! *hug*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


End file.
